Days Gone ByAre They Really Gone?
by Someone2 and Krazy Kris
Summary: *Chapter 11 up now* Sorry about the wait. Please R/R!!!! This is about a 19 year old Harry going back in time to teach during his parent's 7th year. Full summary inside. This is just by me!~s2
1. Information Followed by Heavy Precipitat...

Days Gone By--Are They Really Gone?

**Summery:**_What would happen if Harry Potter went back in time? Not to be a student but to teach? _This story is going to be about Harry, at 19, going back in time to his parents 7th year and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). _What secrets would be found out? Find out all this and more. _

A/N: Ok this was an idea that popped in my head last night. If it totally sucks blame it on my cold or whatever it is I am sick with. I am begging you now to review. I don't care if it is a flame or whatnot; I just want to know what you think. Thank you and now on to my lovely (can you sense the sarcasm?) story that is in the point of view of Harry for a little while…

** **

**Days Gone By—Are They Really Gone?**

Chapter 1: Information Followed by Heavy Precipitation 

I don't know why Dumbledore called me to meet him today except it has something to do with teaching. I think I will turn whatever it is down. Nineteen is too young to teach, at least I think so, but I might be wrong. Plus I have had too many experiences with the dark arts; I don't want to teach people about it. Not now, not after I just defeated Voldemort. It amazes me that people still can't say his name, even after he is gone. Oh the way to his office never changes.

I just passed a mirror. It still amazes me that I am not that black haired, midget with glasses any more. I still have black hair except it is cut short, real short, to make it look spiky. I don't even have to put gel in it to make it look that way. As for how will I hide my scar, I found a spell that can conceal certain, what's the word? —Ah yes, facial disfigurations. Hence the use it on my scar and now people wonder who I am. It certainly cuts down on publicity. I usually wear contacts (bless muggle technology) now, but I have a pair of rimless, oval glasses that I wear at my flat in London.

But I have defiantly changed on the midget part. (Thank goodness) I am now only a few inches shorter then Ron, and you know how tall he is. They tell me that I am the same height as my dad, and that I look identical to him except for my eyes. I wish I could tell if that were true. The weirdest thing is that girls are staring at me. It is getting freaky. I am single right now and I plan to stay that way for a little bit longer, but the girls don't seem to realize that. But being single isn't the case for Ron. Ron and Hermione are getting married when they turn 21. With the fights they have had about the wedding, I am wondering if they will just get eloped. 

Harry reached the stone gargoyle and realized that Dumbledore had not given him the password. 

"Damn," he said hitting himself on the head, "Er--Chocolate Frogs. Licorice Wand. You know, I am beginning to think you don't like me. Er—Sugar Quill! Fizzing Whizbee!"

It opened. 

"Finally," he muttered.

Dumbledore was waiting for him with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips. "Hello Harry. How are you doing this fine morning?"

"Hello Professor. Did you know that you forgot to give me the password? Other than that I am fine. You?" 

"I did?" He asked pretending to look shocked, "Oh dear, I am sorry. I hope I will make it up to you with my news. And Harry please call me Albus. It is my name." 

Harry grinned and then looked at Dumbledore closely. One might say that Harry had the same type of piercing gaze as Dumbledore, which is why he doesn't feel uncomfortable with him. "Alright then, Albus it is. Now what is that news? You have even got me wondering."

Dumbledore's face took on a serious edge when he started talking, but he still had that twinkle in his eye. "Harry I find you more than capable to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but alas, we already have a teacher for it." Harry looked confused and was about to say something when Dumbledore raised his hand, "Please let me continue. As I was saying we already have a teacher for it now, but not in the year 1978--the year that your mother and father were in their seventh year. Now I have been thinking about this for a long time. What if you went back and taught the class? There wouldn't be any publicity on your part and you could get to know your parents."

Harry was shocked. That wasn't the type of job he had thought of when he said he would refuse.He looked at Dumbledore with a grin and said, "When can I start?"

"We need to send you back as soon as possible. Pretty much everyone including your friends will think you went into hiding from the remaining Death Eaters. You will need to bring everything you need with you. You will go tonight, if that is okay with you?" He paused for a moment to let Harry answer.

"That is fine sir. But how am I going to get there and back? Also what would I teach them?" Harry asked once he had realized that it was happening that night. 

"I am glad you asked that Harry. You will be going by a special time turner called Point History. It enables you to a certain point in this school's history. As for what you are going to teach why don't you teach what you know? That is all I have to say for right now. Do you have any questions before you go to get ready?"

Harry thought a minute, " Sir, if I look like my dad how am I going to go back without people questioning me about why I look like him? And what will I be called? I don't reckon that I can go back and say, 'Hi. I am Lily Evan's and James Potter's son Harry Potter from 21 years in the future and I would like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts'."

"Those are good questions, Harry. I don't have answers for all of those questions, but I have do have answers for some. You will be called Harry Larson, you are 19 years old, and you went to school in Ireland. Your parents are dead, and you don't have any pictures of them nor do you know their names.Voldemort burned down your school the year before and you lost your records. Okay?" Harry nodded. 

"That reminds me. You are not to change history. You cannot tell them your real name or where you are from. Not even who you are.Do you understand? This is really important. You **are not **to change history. You need to promise me that you will not slip up," Dumbledore said looking so serious and sad that Harry couldn't say no.

"I understand and I promise you that I will not change history. And If I do it was not on purpose. May I leave to pack now?"

"Yes you may Harry. Thank you for promising," and with that said Harry left.

Once Harry was outside the Hogwart's gates he apparated to his flat. He shook himself off because it had been raining so hard. He packed everything he thought he needed into his truck plus the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map ("never know what I might run into") and brought Hedwig, his owl. He didn't want to say goodbye to his friends, but he didn't want them to worry. So he left a note saying that he was going into hiding for a year and not to worry about him. He went to get some of his money from the bank. It was now time to go.

"Last time here in this time for a while," Harry said to Hedwig, "Let's hope we have a good year."

They then apparated to the Hogwart's gates, and with a glare at the stone gargoyle, they walked into Dumbledore's office. No one was there so he sat down and Fawkes sat down on his lap. 

"Hello Fawkes. I am worried about this, what if I mess up and tell them something or I am a terrible teacher?" Harry said with a sigh. 

He hadn't noticed that Dumbledore had walked in until he said, "Harry you will be a wonderful teacher. You have enough knowledge in your head that it will become useless unless you teach it. And you need to teach it. Ready to go?"

"Yes. Is there anything I need to know before I go?" said Harry reassure by what Dumbledore had said.

"I had almost forgotten.This will deposit you by the lake, so be careful. Remember to have fun and get to know your students," He said smiling.

"Now take the Point History and turn it 21 times toward you to go back in time. In order to go forward in time turn it away from you 21 times. Do not lose it. It is the only one in existence. Remember don't change history and have fun!" and with that said Harry disappeared. And at the same time Harry disappeared a lightning bolt struck outside Dumbledore's window.

A/N: Oh boy! That was short. Please review and remember that I own nothing except what is not in the books. The next part will be out shortly and will hopefully be longer. Please review! 

Thanks!

someone2


	2. Meetings and Regulations

Days Gone By--Are They Really Gone?

**Summery:**_What would happen if Harry Potter went back in time? Not to be a student but to teach? _This story is going to be about Harry, at 19, going back in time to his parents 7th year and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). _What secrets would be found out? Find out all this and more. _

A/N: Chapter 2 folks! Please review. I need feedback to get better. I need to know if this is a totally worthless cause to be writing this. I am getting sick of writing defense against the dark arts so DADA means defense against the dark arts. 

Days Gone By—Are They Really Gone?

Chapter 2: Meetings and Regulations 

It was a horrible day, storming and whatnot. But to Harry Potter it was a day of possibilities and new hopes. Both started when, with a loud pop, Harry appeared on a rock facing the lake at Hogwarts. He quickly got up and ran to the large front doors of Hogwarts, to avoid getting much wetter. He brushed himself off and knocked on the door. A stern looking lady, with her dark hair pulled into a bun on top of her head, opened the door and looked at him with open curiosity.

Harry looked at her for a minute and said, "Professor McGonagall, my name is Harry Larson. I am here to see Professor Dumbledore about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position." 

She seemed to regain her senses and said, "Right this way. I could have sworn that you were a student at this school. You look just like him. Except for the eyes…"

Harry grinned while she continued talking. Having these people as a teacher enables you to learn certain tricks to block them out. They stopped in front of the stone gargoyle and McGonagall said the password (lemon drops) and lead him up the stairs. Dumbledore was feeding Fawkes, but he turned around when they came in. He looked at Harry, also, with open curiosity. McGonagall then introduced Harry.

"Sir, this is Harry Larson. He is here about the open position for DADA," she said and then she left.

"Well Harry, why don't you have a seat? I will have to ask you a few questions before I can give you the job. First off I have got to ask, what is your age?"

Harry sat down and prepared himself to answer, " Thank you for talking to me. As for your question, I am 19 years old."

"My that is young. Where did you go to school and may I see your records?"

"I went to school in Ireland. I am sorry but I don't have my records. They were in the school when it burnt down last year," Harry pretended to look sad when he said that, and was successful might I add.

"You will need to take a test about your knowledge of DADA. If you pass you get the job," said Dumbledore, knowing that someone that young probably wouldn't pass the test.

"Alright," Harry said, "Bring on the test."

Dumbledore went to get the test, and while he was gone, Fawkes flew over to Harry. 

" 'Lo Fawkes. Long time no see," he said petting Fawkes.

Dumbledore came in and was shocked to see the young man petting Fawkes. The young man turned around and said, "I hope you don't mind but he flew over to me, and he was so handsome that I just had to pet him. What is his name?"

"His name is Fawkes. I am amazed that he will let you touch him, let alone astounded by the fact that he flew over to you. Here is the test. You may take it in here. Here is a quill for you to use," he said handing the man his test and a quill. 

He sat down while Harry took the test. What he didn't know is that Harry was the top of DADA and he had the defeating Voldemort thing on his record. Harry breezed through the test and was done with the 100 questions in about half an hour. Dumbledore corrected it by hand and was once again astounded by Harry. He had aced the test. 

"Well, young man, congratulations, you passed the test. I will show you where you can stay," he said. 

Then noticing Harry's belongings, he said, "You can leave those here and the house elves will bring those to your room. Follow me."

Harry followed Dumbledore with one last glance at his belongings and Hedwig. He was taken to a stone nymph a few doors down from the DADA room and his office. The password to open it was Voldemort. Dumbledore looked at Harry when he said the password but Harry didn't even flinch. It was like the boy was super man or something. Harry walked into the room to find a large bed in the corner, a desk, and a dresser. The room was done up in Gryffindor colors. 

"It is a lovely room, sir," Harry gave Dumbledore a piercing stare with his emerald eyes, "Is there something you would like to ask me sir?"

"Yes there is. Why do you have such a striking resemblance to one of my 7th year students?"

Harry grinned and simply stated, "I do not know, sir. Who is this student you speak of?"

"James Potter. He is the head boy this year. Are you sure you do not know? Are you related to him?"

"I can assure you that I do not know. I am an orphan. I do not know my parents names or what they look like."

"You will need to be in the Great Hall on September 1st in time for the feast. Okay?"

"Yes sir. You have my word," and with that said Dumbledore left.

Outside Harry's room he mumbled, "There is something fishy about that boy and I will find out what it is."

And with that the storm ended.

Before Harry knew it, it was September 1st and time for the feast. He went up to the head table and sat down next to Sprout and Taylor. Taylor was the potions teacher before Snape and was much friendlier than him too. All the students came piling into the great hall and started mumbling about who he was. Dumbledore stood up and gave the welcoming speech after the sorting hat sorted. 

"We have a new DADA teacher this year. His name is Harry Larson. Please treat him with respect. Let's give him a warm welcome." 

Harry turned around when he heard that. He stood up, and gave a small bow and a smile. He sat down. He groaned when the girls swooned at him. He turned to Taylor and said, "What did I do to deserve this?" 

Taylor laughed and said, "Well, I think it is sweet. James gets the same response from girls. Well except from Lily and I think he likes her for that reason. Maybe you should talk to him and trade secrets."

Harry laughed. "Which one is he?" Even though he already knew the answer to that. 

"He is the one at the Gryffindor table with short black hair and glasses. To his right is Sirius Black; those two are best friends and pranksters. Also in their group are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettegrew," She didn't notice that Harry flinched at that name, "Watch out for them, they are serious pranksters. And Lily Evans is James girlfriend." 

"Thanks Taylor. I appreciate it. I think I will go down and say hello to them," said Harry unconcerned with what she just told him.

"Good luck getting out alive or in a normal condition," she said laughing.

As everyone was going to their respective dorms, Harry went to meet James and his crew. As he was walking by Sirius, Sirius grabbed Harry and said, "Come on James! We have got to figure out a prank for the new teacher! We could…"

"Sirius Black, I presume," interrupted Harry laughing. 

"Jeez, James can you not even remember my name now that you are dating Lily?" Sirius asked still pulling him along.

"Of course I remember your name, Sirius," said the real James.

"Oh hello James I was just telling you—wait a minute! If you are James," Sirius pointed at James, "then who are you?" he said pointing at Harry.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Harry Larson your new DADA teacher."

Sirius gaped at him and then exclaimed, "I can't believe I just told him my plan!"

James laughed. "Well I am James Potter and that is Sirius Black…"

"I know who you people are. You sure do have a large reputation over your head. The other teachers told me all about you," Harry said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Sirius spoke up, "Because of our wonderful pranks and numerous detentions?"

"No," stated Harry and James looked at him.

"Then why?" asked James.

"Because I look like James. Well I must go now. See you when I teach you!" exclaimed Harry walking away.

"Because he looks like me?"

"It is true, though, only he has better hair than you Jamsie boy!" and with that Sirius walked away.

"I will have to ask him about the hair. Sirius, race you to the common room!" said James running ahead of Sirius.

"No fair you got a head start!" and with that Sirius ran after James

A/N: Two chapters in one day. I think that is good. I have no clue as to when the next part will be up but have faith--it will come. Remember I don't own anything you have read in the books. Please review!!!

TTFN,

someone2__


	3. First Chances and Expectations

Days Gone By--Are They Really Gone?

**Summery:**_What would happen if Harry Potter went back in time? Not to be a student but to teach? _This story is going to be about Harry, at 19, going back in time to his parents 7th year and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). _What secrets would be found out? Find out all this and more. _

A/N: _Chapter 3 people! Read and review please. I am trying to do this around my homework. I missed 3 days and my teacher's are not nice. Oh well. On to the story. Thanks section at the end for my 8 reviewers. Point of view of James for a while…_

Days Gone By—Are They Really Gone Chapter 3: First Chances and Expectations 

_ _

What is the chance we get a professor that looks exactly like me? Well not exactly. His eyes are green and mine are blue. (a/n: I am taking a wild guess. Okay?) And danged if I know how he got his hair to look that way. That hair is not even in style, but from how the girls stare at him, I think it works on him. I'll have to ask him about that. Sirius and I are going to play the biggest prank on him ever. It involves our _secret_ weapon—well I can't tell you now or it would ruin the surprise. It will be this prank's big debut. Let's just say it will be a **blast**. Literarily. 

James yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed. Come on Sirius, we need to get extra sleep for tomorrow's lesson. We wouldn't want to fall asleep in DADA, would we?" 

He grinned.

Sirius realized what he was trying to say. He grinned and said, "Of course we wouldn't. That would be terrible, wouldn't it Moony?"

He nudged Remus and Remus nodded. What they really said was, "We have to get some sleep, because we have a big day tomorrow. We have got to be awake to see it happen.""I understand what you are saying, do you Moony?" As Sirius and Remus were going up the stairs, James leaned over and gave Lily a quick kiss on the lips.

"Night Lily. Sweet dreams. Just remember that we are going to have some fun tomorrow. Okay?" said James with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Okay. Night." 

Then it hit her. "James! Stop right there!"

He didn't stop and she ran up the stairs to follow him, saying, "What do you mean by 'we are going to have some fun tomorrow'? What are you going to do to the new professor? I mean it James! What are you going to do?"

"Nothing my sweet. Well nothing serious. Don't you worry your precious head over it," He said kissing the top of her head and walking into his dorms and shutting the door in her face.

"It had better be nothing!" she screeched and she stomped down stairs and to her dorm room.

Harry laughed silently as he watched this encounter in safety. Well under his—or should I say James', invisibility cloak.He had known that he was going to get something from them on his first day. Harry just wished he knew what it was. From the way they were acting it, it had to be something big. He walked to his new room in silence and draped his cloak over his oak desk, which had nothing on it. He still didn't have a clue as to what he was going to teach his classes and unfortunately he had the Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years first, which meant that he was going to teach his father, along with Snape. This was going to be good, but he was still worried. 

"I'll just ask them tomorrow what they have already learned and go from there," he said getting into his king sized bed without bothering to change his clothes.

The next day during breakfast, Harry was amused to see the infamous crew sneaking mischievous glances at him, along with the worried glances from Lily. '_I can't believe they are my parents,'_ he thought with a sigh_, 'they look so young and carefree.'_ Taylor glanced at him when he sighed. 

"You really have a thing for that crew don't you?" she asked, looking at him curiously. 

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be really interested in that crew. That one that has James in it, why?"

Harry thought hard for a moment trying to come up with an excuse and said, " He looks so much like me, and I have never known my family, that I just can't help wondering about my life."

"Sorry I asked, dear. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," she said with concern on her face.

"Not bad memories, m'dear, only good. If you will excuse me, I have a class to teach."

"I know. I looked at your schedule. All I have to say is good luck."

Harry walked away laughing and said over his shoulder, "I have remarkable luck." 

Harry made a quick stop in his room to grab his sneakascope, just in case. He looked at his clock and saw that it was almost time for his first class to start. He chuckled when he remembered what Ron, Hermione, and him had been like with any new teachers—first people in the room and in the front row. He rushed off to the DADA room to see if he could get there before the marauders. He checked the Marauder's Map and saw he had a chance if he ran. He muttered 'mischief managed' and ran to his classroom.

"Made it!" he cried when he reached the room.

He laughed when he saw the looks on the few people's faces that were in the room. They looked at him as though he were crazy as he pulled out the sneakascope and set it on his desk. He transfigured it into a small alarm clock, so James wouldn't realize that he had a clue when something would be happening. He looked out at the class and saw that the marauders were still not there. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'I should probably start.' He walked in front of his desk and perched on the edge.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to get here before James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter did. From what I have heard they are something to be frightened of. Correct?" he said looking at the students.

They all got frightened looks on their faces and nodded their heads. He laughed. Just then the marauders rushed into the room with mischievous grins on their faces. Harry didn't look worried at that expression, in fact that expression just made him more relaxed. He smiled at the marauders.

"The infamous marauders, I presume?" they nodded and the grin was still there, "It is nice to see you all again. By the way, if you didn't know, I am Professor Harry Larson. But if I hear you call me professor I will have to hurt you. Any questions?"

A girl sitting next to Lily raised her hand. He pointed at her and said, "Yes, you, there. I am sorry but I don't know everyone's names. What is it that you want to know?"

"Um, Profes—wait Harry, um, how, um, old are you? And my name is Izzy—short for Isabel."

"Not that old actually. I am only nineteen. Thanks for asking Izzy. Any other questions?"

James raised his hand and feinted an innocent look. Harry said, "Yes, James, what is it?"

"Well Harry, I just wanted to know what you think of pranks?"

"Me playing them or them being played on me?"

"Them being played on you."

The alarm went off and Harry hit the snooze button. Beginning to get suspicious at the way he was acting. "I am not the biggest fan of them being played on me but I really don't mind them. Why?"

The alarm went off again and without even turning around he picked it up and threw in into his office. You could hear it hit the wall with a thud. James stood up, faced the class, and simply said, "Because today is the big debut of the giggle bomb, now equipped with giggle gas, and we decided to try it out on you."

He turned around and threw it at Harry saying 'Harry Larson' but it didn't go to Harry. He pointed his wand at it anyways and said, "I do not believe it is me you want, return to James Potter and Sirius Black semi-permanently."

The bomb turned around in mid air and exploded in front of Sirius and James. They looked shocked but started to laugh due to the charm. As they were rolling around on the floor laughing Sirius managed to say, "How did HE know the banishing words. We didn't even tell Remus."

"Good prank, you two, I will talk to you after class because of it. As for class, what have you already learned?"

Snape laughed at that and Harry turned toward him. He gave Snape a deep stare and Snape shuttered. Harry grinned and said, "Snape, is there a problem?"

He gulped and replied in a small voice, "No sir."

"Good. But that will be 10 points from the Slytherin house."

That house groaned. " Why?" they asked.

"For disrespecting James and interrupting my class. Don't do it again and where was I? Ah yes, I remember. What have you learned previous to this?" 

The hour went on from there with people looking at Harry with a newfound respect. No one had ever been able to reverse an act the marauders did on them back to the marauders—no one. When the end of class rolled by, Harry remembered that he hated homework and because of that he didn't assign anything. He motioned for them to follow him into his office, which was bare except for a rolling oak desk. Harry didn't want to decorate because he had nothing to fill it up that wasn't from the future. He sat behind the desk and gestured and the black cushion chairs in front of it.He laughed at the serious expressions on their faces—they obviously thought they were going to get in trouble. He smiled and said, "Relax. You are not in trouble. Unless you want to be?"

They both shook their heads and said, "No, no. We don't want that."

Harry laughed and said, "That prank was great! I can't believe you created it. You will have to show it to me some time."

James was the first to regain his composure after Harry showed his youth. He said, "What do you mean? I mean, why aren't you mad at us?"

Sirius nodded in agreement. Harry slowly said, "I. Like. Pranks. I do not care that you played one in class, but don't do it again anytime soon. I don't want to get in trouble with Dumbledore. I don't want him any more suspicious of me."

He said that last part more to himself. Sirius said, with disbelief, "You do?"

"Yep. You should get going. You don't want to miss your next class."

Sirius ran out the door, but James stopped in the doorway. He turned to Harry and asked, "Harry, how did you know about the giggle bomb? And how come when I said your name it didn't go to you? Isn't it your name?"

Harry looked at him with a mix of sadness and happiness on his face. He said, "I can't tell you that, James. You will have to believe me when I say that that is something better off unknown. You better go now or you will be late." 

James looked at him with curiosity and said, "You're right. I better get going. See you later, Harry."

But Harry wasn't looking at him. James shut the door behind him and said, "Something isn't right with him. Too many things about him are unknown. But I promise myself, I will find out his secrets," and with that he took off to charms. 

A/N: That's it for today! Please review so I know how you like it. I would like to thank Krazy Kris (my best buddy) for the idea of giggle bombs and giggle gas. I don't know when the next part will be up because I am going out of town this weekend and there are no computers where I am going. Bummer, huh? Oh well remember to review. I own only what you haven't read in the books and that includes the plot. LOL.

I want to thank my wonderful reviewers.

Nej (I tried to make it longer and more descriptive. Thank you for your review. It means a lot to me that people like my fic.); Onedergirl (I want to tell you that I had to look up stilted. I hope that I made it less stilted by whichever way you meant it. You are awesome and thanks for reviewing); Julianna Edwards 2x (You are so cool. I want to thank you for your reviews. I love the feedback that I got from you. I hope I got this up quick enough for you.); ohhh (Thanks a ton.); Hedwig (I am glad you like the idea because I am not going to stop writing for a long time. Thanks for reviewing); Krazy Kris (awe! Thanks for giving me a review even when you could just tell me what you thought! LYLAS); Deathe's Mind (I rule? I don't think I do but thanks for telling me that. I love your review and I hope that this was fast enough for you) 

I am glad everyone likes the idea and I hope that this was good enough for you.

Thanks So Much,

someone2 

A/N: (added 5/13/01) Ok I am back but I need help. I want to know things you people want to see in this fic. Any ideas that you want to give I will take into consideration. Thank you so much and I will have the next part up as soon as I can. Thanks once again. ~someone2 


	4. Midnight Meetings and Friendships

Days Gone By--Are They Really Gone?

**Summery:**_What would happen if Harry Potter went back in time? Not to be a student but to teach? _This story is going to be about Harry, at 19, going back in time to his parents 7th year and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). _What secrets would be found out? Find out all this and more. _

A/N: Chapter 4 people! I can't believe you people like it! Sorry it took me so long to get this part up but homework sucks. And my mom told me that homework is your first priority. Why I don't know. Maybe people like to torture me. LOL. That and I had a semi-major case of writer's block. Life does not like me right now. ***Sigh*** oh well. Continue reviewing because it keeps me running. Thanks and now on to chapter 4… 

Days Gone By—Are They Really Gone? Chapter 4: Midnight Meetings and Friendships

"We have **got** to get to the kitchens!" James shouted to Sirius, "I am so hungry and," lowers voice, "we need to get the house elves to do a favor for us."

"Prongs, I am so tired, I jus—wait a minute did you say a favor?"Sirius said looking around for eavesdroppers as James nodded, "What kind of favor?"

"Look if you don't want to go it is fine with me but I was thinking I can't let my reputation be tarnished by not pulling pranks on Slytherin, especially since DADA. I have to pull as many pranks as I can to show the people that I still have my touch. I still don't know how he reversed that prank," said James looking like he were thinking but then he grinned, "I was thinking that Snapy could use a little peppering up, if you catch my drift. He has looked so depressed lately."

Sirius grinned evilly, and said, nodding, "Your right. He could use a little peppering up. Sure I'll come, this is way too much fun to miss."

As the duo was walking to the portrait, Remus looked up and said, "Hey Sirius!" he looked over, "Don't you have a essay to do for charms?"

Sirius nodded and said, "Yes, I do, why are you asking?"

"Isn't it due tomorrow?"

Sirius turned white, and James looked at him. James yelled at Sirius, "You forgot to do the assignment? Now what will I do, unless," James looked around the common room until he saw what he was looking for, "LILY!! Will you help Sirius with his charms homework?"

"No way! Why can't he do it himself?"

James went over to her and got down on his knees to beg, "Please? Lil, come on, we really need you to do this for us."

"Us? Isn't he is capable of doing his own homework? Or do you do it for him?" she said, glaring at Sirius from across the common room.

Sirius stepped in and said, "I DO my OWN homework, thank you very much! I will do it right now, if you don't believe me!"

"Fine then! Show me!" shrieked Lily, grinning that she just got Sirius out of the prank.

James walked back over to Sirius and groaned, " Sirius, you do know that she did that so you wouldn't do the prank, right?"

The grin on Sirius' face faded, "Crap! You're right I can't go now! But the prank must be done. I am sorry James, but you will have to do this one by yourself."

James sighed and showed Sirius his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map, "Fine, at least I came prepared. Well have fun Padfoot, buddy," James slapped Sirius on the back and walked out of the portrait hole.

As James was walking out, he could hear Sirius muttering and James laughed at what he heard. Sirius had said, "I can't believe I fell for that." 

James put on his cloak and slowly made his way to the kitchens, unnoticed, and not bothering to look at the map. But little did he know that coming the opposite way was a professor. 

Meanwhile… 

Lily Evans was walking up to the 7th year girl dormitories with a smug expression on her pretty face. She had long red hair that curled just enough to give it some body and dazzling emerald green eyes. She was about five and a half feet tall, but her stance made her seem more so. She was envied by other girls—not for her dazzling looks, but for her relationship with James. But that jealousy was tapering down. The girls were interested in an older guy—Harry to be exact. Lily had to admit that Harry was good looking. '_He is a spitting image of James_,' she thought beginning to blush, '_and one must admit that James is hot. But one mustn't let James find out I thought that. But James is so cute! I really like him—maybe even more than like. Get your mind out of the gutter Lily! Think of something else, if we let our mind go there it may never be the same. Think about…think about…Sirius! Am I smart or am I smart? I mean who would believe I could make Sirius do homework instead of take part in a prank. Now if only I could do that to James…_' She continued up to the dorm, catching snippets of other peoples conversations—"Harry is so hot!", "And only nineteen!", "Doesn't Harry look like James?" , "I love his hair!" and so on. Lily sighed and went into her dorm. '_Maybe, just maybe, there is more to Harry than his looks. And maybe I will be the one to find that out…_' 

Now to Harry… 

Harry was pacing his room. He was wondering if he wanted to go to the kitchens or if he wanted to go spy on James. He decided to go to the kitchens and then go spy on James. He grabbed the marauder's map and took a look at it. Harry smiled wickedly. It seems that Mr. James Potter was going towards the kitchen. '_Well_', he thought, '_A professor really mustn't let a student wander the halls. Well, alone at least_.' As he grabbed the invisibility cloak, his scar gave a twinge. He was really getting worried about that. His scar hadn't hurt since before Harry had defeated Volde—'_Wait a minute! That's it! Voldie hasn't been defeated yet and I am getting the side affects of him being alive! Damn him. Once again he influences my life and I haven't done anything to deserve it.'_He smiled again and put on his cloak. He knew he didn't have to wear it, but he didn't want to be seen. Well not just yet anyway. He started walking fast down the halls to the kitchens, hoping that James wouldn't look at the map that was sure to be with him.He was coming up to James fast. He smiled. '_Might as well follow him for a while—might give him a bit of a freak_. ' 

Now back to James… (a/n: don't you just love this?) 

James looked up fast. He could have sworn that he had heard footsteps in front of him. 'Maybe I was imagining things,' he thought trying to think up a reason, 'It was probably just Peeves.' He visibly relaxed. But little did he know that someone had been in front of him. Harry was now following him from behind while looking at the map. Just then James saw the portrait of the fruit and rushed over. He took off the cloak and shoved it into his pocket. He still had that feeling of being watched, but he shook it off as he tickled the pear to go into the kitchens. He turned the handle and walked in. 

Harry had decided to wait about three minutes before he went into the kitchen, but as he was waiting he looking the map. He saw someone coming right towards him! "Crap!" he cried, "Albus is coming! I know he can see through these cloak. What can I do?"

Every second Harry thought Dumbledore was looming closer and closer. Finally Harry ripped off his invisibility cloak and dashed into the kitchens. James had a shocked look on his face as he looked at the out of breath professor. Harry smiled, "Made it. I was afraid that Albus would see me."

Harry looked around and saw James sitting in the middle of the kitchens. James was eating a load of chocolate éclairs. Harry sat down in a chair next to James, asked for some Pumpkin Juice from the House Elves, and grabbed an éclair from James' pile.

"Um, sir?"

"What James? And call me Harry. Sir just makes me feel old and I am only 19."

"Ok. Harry then. Why were you running from Dumbledore? He's really nice."

"I know he is but I have a feeling that he doesn't really trust me."

"Well I can understand why. Nobody knows much about you."

Just then a house elf came with Harry's juice.

Harry smiled at the elf, "Thank you Quinny," he looked over at James with a piercing stare," James, what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is the only thing anyone knows about you is that your name is Harry Larson, and I am not even sure about that one, you are qualified to teach DADA at 19 and you are only 19."

"What do you mean by you are not even sure about my name?"

"All I know is that the Giggle Bomb was made so it went towards the person when you said their real name. No matter what. And it didn't even go in your direction. Even though I said your first and last name. Why is that, Harry?"

Harry laughed, "You are smarter than I thought James. Must be why you were named Head Boy. What do you want to know about me?"

"First off what is your real name and how did you know what to do about the Giggle Bomb?"

"I can't tell you about the Giggle Bomb except that you talk really loud when you are planning about pulling a prank," he winked at James but then his face took on a serious look, "As for my name. I already told you that some things are better left unknown. But my name is really Harry, and you will have to trust me on that. Anything else?"

"Well why don't you tell me about your life. That way I know some of your history."

Harry looked a little uncomfortable at that. '_Little does he know that he _is _my history,' _he thought. James noticed that Harry had looked a little uncomfortable at him wanting to know Harry's history and thought, '_There is something he doesn't want anyone to know. I wonder what it is._'

Harry noticed the look on James' face and smiled to reassure him. He sighed, "How do I start? Well they always say that the beginning is a good place so I will start there. I was born 19 years ago on July 31. On the Halloween after my first birthday my parents were murdered, but they didn't get me. I was sent to live with my guardians," Harry winced, "who weren't the best people. I got a letter to go to school and I went there for 7 years. Last year it was destroyed by Voldemort," Harry laughed at the expression on James face, "What? Is it a problem to say his name? I didn't think so. After that I became a type of honorary auror. Please don't ask about that, it brings up way too many memories. And then I came here. Now it is your turn."

James looked at Harry oddly.

"What? You didn't honestly think that I was going to tell you about my life and not get to know about yours."

James smiled at that. "You are different Harry. Did you know that? The more I come to know about you the less I understand you," Harry smiled at that and James continued, "As for my story. I will do as you did and start at the beginning. I was born on August 31, 1961. I live with my mom Alyssa, who is an unspeakable, and my dad Ryan, who is an auror. I am chaser on the Gryffindor team and my girlfriend is Lily Evans. I was a prefect and now I am Head Boy. How I got to be that I don't know. You obviously know my friends' names and who they are so I won't tell you that. All in all I live a pretty boring life."

Harry smiled, "Seems like a pretty good life to me. Now for another question, why are you here tonight?"

At that James gave a mysterious smile, "I came to pull a prank on Snape."

"Continue please. I won't turn you in. In fact if you want me to I can vouch for you."

"Thanks. I thought that Snape could use a little peppering up."

"Peppering up? Shouldn't you mean pepping up?" James shook his head and Harry continued, "Obviously you have something up your sleeve. So what is it?"

"Well there is a place that Snape sits every day and I was thinking what if everything he ate had so much pepper that he couldn't stop sneezing all day. So I came up here to give the House Elves the special packet of pepper to poor on Snape's plate."

"That might work. In fact I like the idea a lot. Have you asked the elves yet?"

"No, I haven't. They would probably tell the Head of House all about it before it played out and that can't happen. So I don't know what to do now."

Harry smiled, "Let me handle it. Quinny? Could you come here for a minute? I need a favor."

Quinny came running over, "Yes Master Harry? Any thing you wants Quinny to do Quinny will do."

"Could you put the packet that James over there is holding on Snape's plate for tomorrow's breakfast?" Harry smiled as Quinny nodded, "Thank you Quinny. Could you please not tell anyone about the packet?"

"Yes Master Harry, sir. Quinny won't tell no one. Quinny promises Master Harry and Master James that Quinny won't tell no one at all."

James spoke up, "Thank you Quinny, Harry. You both do not know how much this means to me."

With that Quinny ran away and Harry said, "No problem James. But If I hear you got caught I will have to give your DADA class homework. And I really don't want to have to do that."

James grinned, "You are so cool Harry. I mean there are things I don't understand about you but you are so cool."

"Thanks James. Well you aren't so bad yourself. You had better get under that invisibility cloak you have and go back to your common room. I have to go now. See you tomorrow James."

As Harry was leaving, James stood up gapping like a fish. He called out as Harry walked through the door, "Harry how did you know I had one?" But Harry had already left and didn't hear James' question.

As James was hurrying to the common room, he was thinking, '_How did he know that I had an invisibility cloak? It isn't something I go around telling people. How does he know so much about this school and me? I still barely know who he is. Maybe I will sometime soon.' _And with that he said the password to the fat lady (hickle-sickle) (a/n: Don't ask please) and walked into the common room. He looked around and saw that Sirius was waving him over. James went over and sat down next to Remus.

Sirius was practically jumping up and down, "So? What happened? Did it work? What took you so long? Common tell me!" 

Remus hit him on the back of the head, "Sirius calm down! Let James get a word in edgewise," Remus turned to James, "So? What happened? Sirius has even got me wondering."

James smiled gratefully at Remus but then his face took on a look of deep thought. He said, "You guys will never believe who I met in the kitchens…" James told them everything that happened in the kitchens and was closing up, "… and I have no idea how he knew about the invisibility cloak. None of you guys told him, did you?"

They all said no and were shocked that a professor would help them pull a prank. Sirius was the first to comment. He said, "Harry is so cool! I mean he is even going to vouch for you if you get caught. He is one of the best professors in this school!"

Remus nodded, "I agree! It is as though he hates Snape as much as we do. And we hate him a lot."

James finally stepped it, "I know he is cool, but he has so many secrets and it is disturbing not knowing them. Don't you agree?"

They all nodded and James said, "I am going to bed. See you guys in the morning." And with that he walked up to his dorm and fell into his bed without changing his clothes. He was asleep within a minute and one thought was in his head, '_I can't wait until tomorrow…'_.

A/N: I can't believe you people like my story. I thank every one who reviewed because you people are the best! I am really sorry about the wait and I will try to hurry with the next part. Please remember to review! Remember I don't own anything you haven't heard about.

Please read Harry Potter and the Dragon of Magic by a good friend of mine, Phalanx Dragon. Thanks!! 

Please tell me what you want to happen. It would help me a lot! Thanks! I want to thank my best friend Krazy Kris because she is a great best friend and she helps me out. Thanks Kris. Thanks to everyone who reviewed again! (My wasn't that a lot of thanks?)

You people are awesome and remember to review!

someone2 


	5. Pranks, New Rooms, Flash Forwards, and F...

Days Gone By--Are They Really Gone?

**Summery:**_What would happen if Harry Potter went back in time? Not to be a student but to teach? _This story is going to be about Harry, at 19, going back in time to his parents 7th year and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). _What secrets would be found out? Find out all this and more. _

A/N: Chapter 5 is here! I am deeply sorry for the wait, but if it is any constellation I am done with school and the parts should be coming up faster. My teachers decided that they were going to assign essays on the last 2 weeks of school, and that took up a lot of time, so I really am sorry. Please continue reviewing because it keeps me running. Thanks and now on to chapter 5… 

Days Gone By—Are They Really Gone? Chapter 5: Pranks, New Rooms, Flash Forwards, and Flash Backs Sub titled: Would You Like Pepper With That?

The next day came with expectation hanging in the air. The kind of expectation you just have to wait to see it out, but the kind that you hate having to wait for but it lasts so long. Now since Harry was the first on up, lets go to him. He had already gotten ready for the day and was in the Great Hall. He was sitting next to Taylor who was the only other teacher up, and was laughing at something she had said. He had really made a friend with Taylor, which was odd considering she was the head of Slytherin. But she was one person who didn't question Harry, and accepted who he was, or who he said he was. She was a nice lady with brown hair that was starting to gray, and hazel eyes. She wasn't very tall but she had authority with who she was. I suppose that is what drew Harry to her and made them friends, they both had some quiet authority that never made anyone doubt them.They got very close in a short amount of time. As they were talking, James walked in. He sat down at the table with a glass of Pumpkin Juice and started to mull things over. Such as how did Harry know about his invisibility cloak, and if Harry Larson was really his name. Also, how did he know about the Giggle Bomb and most importantly how did he get his hair like that. 'Well since I am the only one of the Marauders here right now,' he thought, 'I really must find out about that.' So he got up and walked over to the head table. Harry turned his head from Taylor as James came in front of him. He smiled and said, "Is there something you want James?"

"Well yes, there is."

"What is it?"

"How in the world did you get your hair to do that?" James exclaimed, "My hair doesn't obey a thing I do and yet yours looks awesome everyday. How?"

Taylor burst out laughing at what James had said, and Harry turned toward her and smiled. He adopted a look of disappointment and, shaking his head, said, "Eavesdropping, Taylor? I thought you were better than that."

She pretended to cry, "I'm…I'm…not sorry Harry," she grinned, "You have got to admit it is funny though, I mean you two are identical except for the eyes and the hair, and now he is asking about the hair. Pretty soon he will be asking how do I change my eye color, which I know a potion for, and how do I fix my eye sight so I don't have to wear my glasses," Harry shifted in his seat when she said that and she looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"He wouldn't really need to change his eyesight."

"What do you mean?" she said looking at him with fake suspicion.

"I mean I am as blind as a bat if I don't wear my contacts."

Taylor laughed, and both James and Harry looked at her with cross expressions on their faces. That just caused her to laugh harder. It was Harry who finally said something. He said, "What?"

"Well, first things first Harry, the more I find out about you the more I find that you and James are similar. I would suspect you two were twins if Harry wasn't 19 and James wasn't 17. You two should really get together and see what else you have in common! Secondly Harry, are you going to answer James' question about your hair?"

Harry grinned and turned back to James, "I just had it cut at a muggle place. They can fix anything, but as for your hair… I would leave it as it is."

James looked confused at that and he voiced his confusion, "Why?"

"Well your hair gives you a certain characteristic, if you change it you might change as well. I would just leave it if I were you," Taylor noticed a group of girls that had just came in and were coming towards Harry. She nudged him and pointed at the girls. He rose quickly and said to James, "Thanks Taylor. I have to go for a minute. Good luck James and remember what I told you."

Harry winked at James, and hurried off and away from the girls. Taylor and James watched for a while. Taylor shook her head and James asked her, "Is he always like that?"

She smiled, "Apparently, apparently."

James thanked her and walked back to the Gryffindor table. Taylor shook her head once again and said to herself, "Spitting images. They are spitting images."

It wasn't long before Harry was back in the room and James was watching the Slytherin table intently with the other Marauders. Snape had just walked in and was smugly walking over to his favorite spot. He had just taken a bit of his food when he started sneezing and wheezing. He was gasping for some water but then he yelled, loud and clear, "POTTER!!! BLACK!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" and he started sneezing again.

Everyone burst out laughing at the sight of Snape, except for the other Slytherins and McGonnagal. She shrieked, "Potter, Black, come to my office and we will discuss your punishment for this prank."

Sirius was gapping like a fish and claiming that he didn't even have a part in this, for once, and James just followed her silently. Harry looked at them in concern and walked over to McGonnagal. He said, sounding very disappointed, "Minerva, I am shocked that you would jump to conclusions like that. You didn't even look at another person before you went over to them. Isn't it possible that maybe it was someone else who performed this prank?"

"Harry, do you even know these boys? They perform practically all the pranks that take place in the school. How do you know they weren't the ones that played this immature prank?" she said, thinking that she had finally gotten the upper hand with Harry, which practically never happened.

Harry grinned and said, "I know for a fact that they couldn't have played this prank. Sirius was in his common room doing an essay for charms and he couldn't have done it—"

"Well what about James, then?" she interrupted.

"Just hold on and let me continue," McGonnagal blushed at that and Harry continued, "James couldn't possibly have because he was talking to me about something in DADA, and I escorted him back to his common room. So neither of them could have done it and you should look to someone else to put at fault. Well don't just stand there looking like a gapping fish Minerva, go look for someone else to blame," he smiled, "I would suggest looking for someone in the other three houses, considering that you just out ruled the most likely in Gryffindor. Now I need to talk to these two in my office, so if you would excuse us."

The three of them walked around the stunned McGonnagal. Harry walking with a calm ease, and James and Sirius walking in shocked muteness. Instead of going to Harry's office, like he said, he took them past his office to the stone nymph that was just down the hall. The nymph smiled and tried to flirt with the three of them. Harry just shook his head in silent amusement and said the password. The two boys, who had just recently melted from their previous shock, slumped into a new one. Harry walked into the doorway that the nymph had revealed, not thinking twice.Harry noticed that James and Sirius weren't following him, so he turned and looked at them. He smiled in a way that reminded Sirius of James, and said, with laughter evident in his voice, "Are you coming or not? I don't have all year."

The two boys nodded and quickly walked into the unknown room. They were amazed to find a bedroom clad in their common room's colors, and not only that but to see Harry sit down in a recliner that faced the large picture window. Harry spun it so it faced them, and he had such a look of bliss on his face as he settled onto his room. The only odd thing about the room was that it was void of material items. It was nearly empty. The two boys were so interested in the room that they almost didn't see Harry gesturing for them to sit down in the two high back chairs that had just appeared in front of him. Once again he smiled a simply charming smile, spread his arms out wide, and said, "Welcome to my humble abyss."

James was shocked to find out that this was where Harry slept and he so freely gave the two of them the password into the room. He grinned a marauder's smile and said, "This is your room? I thought you were going to take us to your office."

"Well I was but…"

Sirius picked up on that quickly and said in the same fashion, "But what? And why did you vouch for us? Especially me."

Harry sighed, "Right now the other teachers here trust me about as much as they trust you. I have a guess why but I am going to keep that from myself for now.You two are probably thinking that I am crazy—giving you the direction to my room and the password, but I just felt that it would be more informal if we talked here. As for why I vouched for you. Well I was telling the truth, wasn't I? Sirius, you were in your common room finishing writing your charms essay, "Sirius nodded, "and James, you were talking to me correct?" and James nodded, a little hesitant, "So I was just telling the truth. The odd thing about the truth is that sometimes people believe it less than they do if you tell a lie. But sometimes it helps to tell the truth to someone," Harry looked a little sad at what he had just said.

And James had picked up on that. He finally spoke up and coaxed, "Harry, you do know you can tell us anything, right? So why don't you get what ever it is off your chest. You will feel better."

Harry had such a sad expression on his face and such a serious one. He just shook his head and said, "Fine, but I don't think it is what you wanted me to tell you, James, or what you wanted to find out."

Harry paused and didn't continue until Sirius had impatiently said, "Well? Are you going to finish anytime today? I still want to get to Hom—" The rest of what he was going to say was cut off by James putting his hand over Sirius' mouth.

Harry doubled over laughing at that. He was still smiling when he said, "You still want to go into town? I won't say a word. As for me finishing, I think I will cut to the chase. Nobody knows I am here except for one person. Not my friends, not my godfather, not even my co-workers at the Ministry. I wish I could have told my godfather I where I was going, but my mentor told me not to tell a single soul. Oh I know all the people at the school know I am here but no one knows where I am from. Even who and what I am. But enough about that, we should talk about that prank. Didn't it go great? I mean everyone, even Taylor, was laughing!"

The two boys started talking eagerly after the mention of pranks, but one thought lingered in both their minds. '_What did he mean by who or what he was, doesn't Dumbledore know about him? I thought he knew everything. How did a nineteen year old keep that sort of stuff from a powerful old mage…"_

** **

Meanwhile Back in the Future…

Sirius was worried. Not worried about if he was going to make it to work on time, no, but worried about his only godson. The one he had swore to protect no matter what. It wasn't as though Harry had disappeared from the face of the earth, he had even left a note explaining things, but he hadn't even mentioned this to any one. He just left a note and was gone. The only odd thing about the note that Harry had left was that it had mentioned going on hiding from the remaining _Death Eaters_. Harry had never even hid from Voldemort, so why would he hide from Voldemort's supporters? That was the question Sirius was meaning to ask Albus, as he rushed to get to Hogwarts. It didn't take him long to reach his destination and an even shorter time to reach Dumbledore's office. He barged in without knocking and said, crazily, "Where the hell is he Albus? Where is my godson?"

Albus looked nonplussed as he said, "Sit down and calm down Sirius. I know where he is. And you must understand that he is perfectly safe."

Sirius sat down and visibly tensed. "Where is he Albus? Just tell me where he is. I have got to know. It is killing me not to know," Sirius pleaded with Albus.

"I wish I could tell you, but even if I did you couldn't go there. So it doesn't do you any good to know," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. He knew that Sirius wasn't going to stop at anything in order to see Harry.

"It does do me some good. It gives me some sanity. What worries me is that he didn't even hide from _Voldemort_, Albus. _Voldemort. _And now he is hiding from the remaining Death Eaters. I know, Albus, _I_ _know_, that he is powerful enough to protect himself from anyone, and he would never hide from _anyone_ who is a threat to him or his friends.This just isn't the way he is. It just doesn't fit his personality. Where is he, Albus? Where the hell is he?" and with that Sirius broke down. 

"Sirius, Sirius. Listen to me Sirius! Harry is here. He is safe and he is here. But you can't see him. Even I can't see him," Albus shook his head sadly.

Sirius didn't understand. "What do you mean he is _here,_ but I can't see him? What do you mean that you can't even see him? Tell me Albus, tell me now!"

"Calm down. I am getting there. Do you remember a teacher? A teacher named Harry Larson? The one that James and you adored?" Sirius nodded, looking confused, "That is Harry. Harry is at Hogwarts, in the year 1978. It was the perfect opportunity for Harry to get to know his parents. I had to give him that opportunity."

"So let me get this straight. Harry Potter, my godson, was my DADA teacher in 1978? And he was sent there by you?" Albus nodded, "Whose idea was that, to send him there? Or should I say then? And is there any possibility for me to go back too?"

"It was my idea. He didn't even know about it until the day he went. As for you going it would be immensely difficult to do, I don't know if it would be worth the trouble."

"I want to see him. He is in a place that he knows, in a time that is foreign to him. He needs me! It would be worth any trouble for me to go back. Please let me go."

Albus smiled and said, "I never said I wouldn't let you go, I was just saying that it wouldn't be easy and it might not be worth the trouble. But I am willing to bet that you would find a way to get there with or without me. Am I right?"

Sirius nodded sheepishly. Albus laughed and continued, "As I was saying I will let you go, but we need a Time Turner and a charm…" He continued mainly talking to himself when Sirius interrupted.

"A Time Turner and a charm, sir? I have a Time Turner at my house, don't ask why, but what is the charm for?"

Albus looked at him, "You have a Time Turner? Good, good. That is one less thing to worry about. The charm, Sirius, is so you only have to turn it to go back a year instead of turning it to go back an hour. It saves on turns. Why don't you go get the Time Turner and anything you might need from your home and meet me here in an hour or two?"

"Good idea sir. I will be back in a bit."

Back to Harry 

**_(or should I say the past?)_**

**_ _**

Harry was still talking to James and Sirius when Hedwig flew into the room. For once, since he had arrived, she had a letter attached to her leg. Harry looked confused at the letter. He took it and mumbled a quick thanks to Hedwig. The large, white owl flew over and landed on James' shoulder. He looked confusedly at the bird and petted her. Sirius joined him in petting the bird. Harry whistled sharply and Hedwig flew to his out stretched arm. Harry hadn't even opened the letter before he walked over to his desk and put it into his top drawer, promising himself that he would look at it later. He grinned at James and Sirius as he petted Hedwig. He looked at the bird before he started to tell about Hedwig, "Her name is Hedwig. I have owned her since I was eleven. A wonderful man bought her as a birthday gift for me. She was the first birthday gift I ever got, and…"

Back to the Future 

**_(2 hours later than before)_**

**_ _**

Dumbledore smiled as Sirius rushed into his office later that day. Sirius was fumbling with all his stuff as he tried to get into the head master's office. He looked up eagerly, "So can I go now? Please? I want to see Harry as soon as I possible can!"

Dumbledore laughed, "Just hold on Sirius. We have a few things we need to discuss before I can perform the charm and let you go. First off, why don't you have a seat?"

If there had been a musical chairs competition in that office at that moment, no body would have been able to sit down faster than Sirius. He was practically jumping up and down in his seat like a 5 year old on their birthday. "So, " he cried out, "What do I need to know? Come on, tell me so I can go!" 

"Well you couldn't possibly go by the name Sirius Black, when there is already one there. You will go by the name Ryan White. You need to remember not to acknowledge anyone if they call you Sirius. Also, you can't change into Padfoot. Another thing is—" 

Sirius interjected with hearing that comment, "What? Why can't I?"

"Because we can't possible have two large, black, grim-look-a-likes.It is going to be hard enough convincing everyone that Ryan White and Sirius Black are two different people, even with the age gap. But it will be near impossible if they both can change into the same dog. You know that, Sirius. It would be too confusing. As I was saying, before I was interrupted, you can't change the past. I know how hard it is but you cannot change the past. I know you don't want the bad things that happened to happen, but you have to. I am sorry but this is too important for you not to listen to me. You need to promise me this. Do you understand? _Promise me_," Dumbledore still had that twinkle in his eye but his expression was grim, this was something he didn't want to tell Sirius but he had to. To many things could go wrong if Sirius to anyone anything. It didn't take long for Sirius to answer, and so solemn that anyone would believe him, "I swear on James and Lily's grave."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well with that part over we can get on to another part. Wait I almost forgot this. I need you to wait one or two days when you get there, before you go into Howarts, just because I want you to send a letter to Harry explaining who you are and when to expect you. That will also give him some time to think up a reason why you are coming."

Sirius looked a little put out at that, he obviously had a big event planned for his arrival. But he reluctantly agreed. Dumbledore looked concerned but then he smiled. "Now Sirius I know you will have fun, but we need to talk of other matters. Now the charm isn't that hard, but it has a lot of steps…"

A/N: I am sooooooo sorry about the wait, but school sucks. Thank goodness I don't have school again until September. Well I have some unfortunate news. I have to stay at my grandma's for more than two weeks, without the internet or a computer mind you, so I won't be able to post a new chapter until after I get back. (Not that that is any different than the normal wait, but I thought I would warn you.) I am sorry about this but imagine what I have to go through. No internet *shudders*. I will try to make up the wait with a long part but I don't want to jinx anything. Remember that I don't own anything except what you don't know. Please review!

Thanks to every one who reviewed and a really special thanks (and a box of chocolate frogs) to all the people who gave me ideas. 

Remember to review!

someone2


	6. Reasons to Believe

Days Gone By--Are They Really Gone?

**Summery:**_What would happen if Harry Potter went back in time? Not to be a student but to teach? _This story is going to be about Harry, at 19, going back in time to his parents 7th year and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). _What secrets would be found out? Find out all this and more. _

A/N: Chapter 6 is up! Yeah for me! *looks a little sheepish* I am so very sorry about the wait but I got a complete mind block when I was at my grandma's for 2 weeks. And I am just starting this now, after I got back on the 30th of June. So please forgive me for the horrendous wait, I know I would hate waiting that long for a part. So with no further ado here is chapter six, which I must add is set in the future for a little while… 

Days Gone By—Are They Really Gone? Chapter 6: Reasons to Believe

The charm went through with relative ease. Neither of the two men had any trouble performing it, except for the fact that they felt slightly guilty. Let's just say that the charm, especially on a Time Turner, is slightly illegal. Well maybe Sirius wasn't feeling all that guilty, but you catch my drift.Now both Sirius and Dumbledore were sitting down going over the last minute details…

"What is your name, again?"

"Ryan White, sir!"

"Do you know Harry Larson?"

"Yes sir."

"Where from?"

"I taught at his school before it was destroyed by You-Know-Who. He was a great student and was almost like a son to me."

"Good, Good. I think you are ready to go," Dumbledore paused as Sirius mumbled 'finally' and then continued, "Now you ne—"

"I know. I know," Sirius interrupted.

"I can't change the past, I can't change into Padfoot, I can't do this, and I can't do that. I got it down. Can I go now?" he pleaded.

"Not quite yet," he smiled at the disappointed look on Sirius' face, "You really, and I mean really, need to send a letter to Harry and tell him that you are coming within a certain number of days. I would recommend you stay in the cave by Hogsmeade for a week or so," Sirius was about to object but Dumbledore silenced him with a raised hand, "Just hear me out. If you stay for a week or so you can make a big impact on Halloween. That and it would give Harry some time to figure out an excuse. If for some—" he looked hard at Sirius, "—reason that may or may not concern you, Harry should not receive your letter. Improvise. Harry is a smart man; he will catch on. Well I think you know everything you need to know in order to go on this trip. Do you have everything you think you will need?"

"Of course. I've even shrunk it and put it in my pocket, so I'll be less conspicuous. Now can I go? I know everything I need to know. Can I go, so I can see my godson?" he said, once again jumping up and down in his seat like a five-year-old.

Dumbledore smiled at that and said, "Of course. I'm not stopping you, so why are you still here?"

"I'm not. I'll see you when I get back!" and with that Sirius was no longer standing in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled and shook his head sadly. He mumbled something before turning to the papers on his desk. It sounded something like, "I hope he'll listen to me for once." 

Back to the Past… 

**_(well to 'Ryan' anyway)_**

(_quick a/n: The older Sirius will now be referred to as Ryan White and nothing else. Remember that. :))_

Ryan appeared standing in Dumbledore's office, the exact same spot that he was standing a few moments ago. Luckily no one was in the room and he was able to get to the Forbidden Forest with relative ease. 'I wonder why…' he thought. While he was within the Forbidden Forest, he did something Dumbledore had told him not to do. He changed into Padfoot. He ran through the forest, not once getting lost, and made it to the cave behind Hogsmeade in less than a quarter of an hour.He changed back into his human form and muttered "safe" as he searched his pocket for his belongings. He smiled as he found the suitcase that was the size of a quarter, and made it it's normal size.He quietly wrote the letter to Harry 'Larson', getting more and more depressed with each word.When he finished Ryan had a frown on his face.

"Man, I didn't want to do that," he said to himself, "Now all I have to do is send it, but how? I didn't exactly bring my owl with me… Maybe Hedwig will come…"

The oddest thing happened then, Hedwig came. Ryan looked shocked. How had that bird known he was here, let alone that he had needed him? Ryan smiled at the bird and muttered, "You always were smarter than average, Hedwig."

Hedwig just hooted in reply. Ryan quickly stroked Hedwig and gave her the letter. The only thing that could be heard as Hedwig started out was, "Just hurry and get that to Harry, you hear me?"

Elsewhere… (well to Hogwarts anyway) 

"So that's the story of Hedwig," finished Harry, all thoughts of the letter that Hedwig had delivered gone.

James was amazed, and curious. "So, you're telling me that Hedwig, that owl you have on your arm, was your _first_ birthday gift."

"Well, that I remember anyway," said Harry laughing, "I probably had some before my parents were killed."

Sirius' eyes opened wide at that, "Your parents were killed?"

"Yes, murdered actually. But I found the guy who did it, and," Harry's face took on a hard edge, "let's just say that he paid me back for the damage he did," the boys looked shocked at what he said, but after a long pause, Harry smiled and continued, "Well don't the two of you have a quidditch match to practice for or something? You know, something better than to visit with me?"

The two boys just nodded their heads and walked out of the room without saying a word to Harry. They were halfway to the common room before either of them said a word to one another. They just looked at each other and James was the first to speak, "_Now_ do you believe me when I say that he is different? That he is hiding something from us? From Dumbledore?"

Sirius just shook his head, he was still in shock, and said, "I can't believe that I doubted you before, but I still trust the man."

James looked miserable, "I know, I do too. There is just something around him that demands trust, and no matter how many lose ends I find out about him, that trust remains."

Sirius suddenly grinned a marauder's grin. James looked at him and asked, "What? What are you so happy about? Come on tell me!"

Sirius still had that stupid grin on his face as he answered, "I say we snoop."

James eyes widened and the grin turned to his face. "Brilliant," he muttered, "Bloody brilliant, Padfoot."

"I know, Prongs," he answered smugly as they walked to the common room to start making plans, "but let's include Moony in our plans, I don't want him to feel left out."

"Right, right," answered James distractedly.

Just then Lily ran past them crying. She was going in the direction of the DADA room. James looked up and started running after her yelling, "Lily? Lily, wait up! Sirius, just go to the common room without me, I'll be there in a bit! Lily, what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't stop running away from me!" But no matter what he said she didn't stop and was getting closer and closer to Harry's room. But coming the opposite direction from the blinded Lily was Snape. And she ran right into him and fell down, still crying hard. Snape snickered, "Awe, the pretty, little Mudblood is crying. Whatever could be wrong?"

James had caught up to Lily by then and was helping her up. He just turned to Snape, and, with a disgusted look on his face, said, "For once in your pitiful life, would you just shut up!"

Snape just snickered more, "If it isn't Potty standing up for his girlfriend!His mudblood girlfriend. Is that the best you can do Potty?"

James had a murderous gleam in his eyes as he said, "If you don't shut up now, I will make you."

Snape just rolled his eyes and said, "No you aren't."

"Want to try me?"

"Whatever…Potty and the mudblood."

"You really must think up a new nickname, those ones are way too old, " said a new voice, "Now is anyone going to tell me what is going on here or am I going to have to assume?"

The two enemies looked up and into the green eyes of Harry. No one said anything. Harry just sighed and said, "Well I guess I am going to have to tell both of you what I heard. I heard Mr. Snape call Miss Evans a mudblood and Mr. Potter 'Potty'.So I guess that will be 40 points from Slytherin and a detention for Mr. Snape. Considering he was the only one that was provoking a fight and was saying vulgar language. Taylor will handle your detention. You may go now Mr. Snape," he waited until Snape had ran down the hall before he continued. Harry smiled kindly at Lily and James and said, "James you had better go to the common room. I will send Lily there after a bit, ok?"

There was something in Harry's tone of voice that made James listen to Harry the first time around. James quickly mumbled ok and headed off toward the common room once again. Only this time without any thoughts of snooping. Harry turned to face Lily. "Why don't we go into my office and talk over a cup of tea. You look like you need to get some things off you chest."

Lily just nodded and followed Harry silently for the few seconds it took to get to his office. Harry gestured for her to sit down as he busied himself with making the tea. He handed her a cup and sat down on the other side of his desk nursing his own. He just looked at her for a few moments and took a sip of tea before he started talking. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help. I've been through more than you think I have."

Lily looked at Harry and tried to decide whether or not she could tell him, she decided she could. She took a sip of tea and looked Harry straight in the eye and said, "That son of a bitch Voldemort—" she spat the name out like it tasted bad "—killed my parents. And it is all my fault," and with that she started crying.

"Why do you say that?" asked Harry with concern affecting his voice.

"Because I'm a witch. And for some reason he has decided to make me miserable. He killed my parents and left Petunia." 

Harry couldn't help snorting when he heard that, but then he said, "Sorry about that, you said that he left Petunia as though it was a bad thing. Surely you didn't want her to die?"

"Of course not. It's just, it's just, we don't exactly get along, in fact she hates me. She probably blames me. I don't doubt that. I blame myself." 

"Stop that," snapped Harry, "you didn't do anything wrong. Voldemort is a bastard that gets his kicks from killing innocent people. Never blame yourself."

Lily started crying again, and she yelled, "You don't understand what it's like! I should have died, not them! Never them!"

Harry smiled gravely, "I understand better than you think."

She looked up at him, "What do you mean?" her voice held a mean edge to it, "Your parents never died to You-Know-Who. I bet that HE has never influenced your life!"

"My parents did die to Voldemort. He also attacked my school, killing friends of mine, hurting others. He came after me and I survived—I bloody lived! He is going to hurt every single person in this world until he has what he wants. And unfortunately he wants muggles to die. Like I said, I know what it is like, I understand, so believe me when I say that one day he will get what has been coming to him. And you will have a huge part in it."

Lily was shocked. She didn't know what she could possibly say but "Sorry, I overreacted. I do that sometimes."

Harry smiled at her, "I know you didn't mean it, your parents were just killed. Hell, I'd be mad too. Now why don't you go back to your common room and let James know that you're going to be fine. Just remember that you can always come and talk to me if you need to."

Lily nodded and started to walk out. She paused in the doorway and said, "You are a mysterious person Harry Larson. But I still trust you. I don't know why when you talk in circles, but I do. Thank you for talking to me."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Lily. And you can talk to me about anything, this I am saying as a friend not as a professor. I don't mind listening," and with that Lily walked out the door. 

A Few Days Later And still at Hogwarts… 

**_ _**

Harry was pacing. Something that he normally didn't do, but today he was beyond nervous. He hadn't even felt this way when he had dueled Voldemort for the last time. No, today he was a teacher and today he was going to teach from the heart and not the book. Something few teachers do for it is harder to teach what we feel than what we know, mainly so because not many people feel the same as you. Harry took a few deep calming breathes, didn't work but it was worth the shot, and marched into his already full room of 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin with a look of determination on his face. He rested on the edge of his desk and looked at everyone in the room. From Lily's empty spot to the twins from Slytherin in the back. From James' and Sirius' marauder's grins to Snape's smirk and to everyone's open books. Harry finally spoke, "Please put away your books. We're going to do things a little different today. I want you to tell me what you think of a certain, how do I put this, creature. Mr. Snape, would you please come and join me at the front of the room, James, why don't you come up too," They both walked slowly up to Harry and stood at either side of him. Harry continued, "I want you both to win me over to your point of view. Make me think how you think. Now I would like Snape to go first. I want you to tell me what you think of…of werewolves," the class gasped and Remus slid deeper into his seat, "Well are you going to tell me Snape? Or am I going to have to ask James to go first?"

Snape's face went into a scowl before he started talking, "Werewolves are pitiful creatures. They come after human beings," Snape glared at Remus, "and attack them. They are a disgrace to the Wizard Community."

Harry spoke up, "What do you think of them the rest of the time? Surely you don't think that when there is not a full moon. Do you?"

Snape looked disgusted at Harry, "They are a disgrace, when they are human or otherwise. They are not to be trusted when they are human or otherwise."

Harry then did something unexpected, he questioned. "Why do you think that? Do you _personally_ know a werewolf, as to make that assumption?"

Snape looked a little put out about his questions and said, rather dejectedly, "Well, no I don't know a werewolf personally, why would you want to? I don't know why I think that, doesn't everyone? I mean you don't have to know a werewolf in order to know that they are untrustworthy."

Harry smiled at Snape and said, "Thank you for giving your thoughts on the matter. You may go sit down now."

Harry shifted position a bit so that he was facing James and he gave James a lopsided grin. "So James, you know what I am going to ask. Win me over."

James thought for a moment and, after a pause, replied, "They may go after humans, but they can't help it. They have PMS," some of the class giggled, and Harry laughed, "You know, post moon syndrome. They can't help how they act; it's natural for them. I think it is ok to fear them. But only when there is a full moon. Other times, when they are human, they are just like you and me. There is no difference. I may or may not know a werewolf but my opinion will never change. I never deem a person untrustworthy unless I know them personally to be so. Do you have any questions for me Harry?"

"No questions, you answered yourself well. You may go sit down now James," Harry turned to face the class as James walked back to his seat. He then continued, "There you go, two completely different opinions on the same matter—one with backing and one without. Now five points to both houses for answering my question. (A/N:I can't believe I just gave points to Snape! Spare me now! LOL.) I know a werewolf, in fact he is a good friend of mine. In that frame of thought I would have to side with James. There is no good reason to believe that werewolves are any different than the rest of us. I am not saying that werewolves are not dangerous when there is a full moon, quite the opposite, but when they are humans they are harmless. Unless, of course, they are a wizard gone bad," that got a few weak chuckles out of a few of them, "Now there are a few things you can do to defend yourself against a werewolf during a full moon…"

That lesson was the best yet. For the students didn't just learn how to defend themselves from werewolves, they also learned a lesson in morality. And that is the greatest of them all. Of course, morality won't help during a full moon. After class a few people stayed behind. Well three of the marauders did. Harry was sitting behind his desk looking at some papers when James, Sirius, and Remus came up to him. Harry looked up when they stood a few feet away from him. He smiled, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Remus, who had began to look him in the eye after Harry had told the class that he was friends with a werewolf, was the first to speak, "I want to thank you for what you said in the lesson. You know about werewolves not being any different than anyone else when there isn't a full moon. That was really nice of you."

James and Sirius nodded their heads in agreement and Harry looked sadly at them. "Would the two of you please leave the room? I would like to talk to Remus for a moment. Alone."

The two of them left without a word but as soon as they were in the hall they expressed their curiosity. James looked at Sirius and whispered, "See I told you. He has more secrets than anyone. I have a feeling he knows more about us than he is letting on. I swear I will find out his secret."

Back in the room Harry motioned for Remus to have a seat in front of him. Remus was confused as to why Harry wanted to speak to him. And he stated so. 

"Well," replied Harry, "You looked a little nervous in class today. Any particular reason why?"

Remus started to stutter, "M-me? N-nervous? W-w-why would y-you th-think th-that?"

Harry just smiled and said, "I know why you were nervous. I figured it out a while ago."

Remus just looked at Harry and barely got out, "You do?"

"Yes, you my dear friend are a werewolf. But I don't care."

Remus was shocked. He didn't care that he was a werewolf. Why did Harry say that? Everyone cares. "Sir," he finally asked, "may I ask why you don't care?"

"Well you asked didn't you? I don't care because you are a friend and why should it matter to me if once a month you turn into a monster? You're human the rest of the time, aren't you? And that's all that matters to me."

Remus finally stuttered out a thank you and Harry replied, "Why are you thanking me? I only said what I thought. And I think you better go catch up to James and Sirius now. You don't want to keep them waiting any longer," and with that Harry went back to reading those papers, as he was doing before the three boys came up to him. Remus, still a little dazed, walked out into the hall, just to face a questioning James and Sirius. Remus just quietly said, "That is a great man," and started walking to the common room with James and Sirius following.

A/N: I know it took me a long time to get this done. Please forgive me. Thank you to all my wonderful reviews--you people are the best. You guys are giving me a lot of ideas. I still honestly can't believe you people like my story.I will try to get the next part up within a week, but I don't want to jinx that. Before I forget, it will be some time before the older Sirius will major come into the story.Sorry!

Sorry to Krazy Kris, because I didn't let her read it first. And thanks to her for making me write. **__**

***Important*** I want you to know three things that you need to know about my story. **One**: I have realized I have been spelling Professor McGonnagal wrong. It is spelled McGonagall. Please overlook this. I will try to change it later. **Two**: I know I have errors in here. Once again please try to overlook this. And **Three**: I have found it will be too hard to have both Sirius' names be Sirius. So for now on the older Sirius will be referred to as Ryan. Try to remember that. **__**

Once again, I want to thank all my reviewers. You people are awesome. And you are the only thing that keeps me writing!

Well that and Krazy Kris would kill me if I didn't write. LOL.

TTFN,

someone2 **__**


	7. Quidditch Games and Surprises

Days Gone By--Are They Really Gone?

**Summery:**_What would happen if Harry Potter went back in time? Not to be a student but to teach? _This story is going to be about Harry, at 19, going back in time to his parents 7th year and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). _What secrets would be found out? Find out all this and more. _

A/N: Chapter 7! Chapter7! It is done! Shortest author note I've written, I know. Hope you like the chapter. 

Days Gone By—Are They Really Gone?

Chapter 7: Quidditch Games and Surprises

Ryan was giddy. He had been here for almost a week, but he couldn't leave. Not yet anyway. He had to wait until Halloween, just because Dumbledore told him to. He sighed. He had not talked to anyone but himself for the time that he was in that cave and he was bored. The going out of his mind kind of bored, the kind that drives people nuts. The only other time he had been this bored was when he spent the 12 years confined within the walls of that blasted prison. The only thing that had kept him from going nuts now was the fact that he had his wand. Ryan had transfigured a rock into a ball, and was throwing it at the cave wall, while singing '100 Bottles of Butterbeer on the wall'. For the third time. Only two days until Saturday, the day he would go to Hogwarts, the day that is also known as Halloween.

Elsewhere… 

James was in the locker room getting ready to play quidditch. The first game of the season was going to be a pushover since James was the captain of the Gryffindor team. Well that and they were playing Hufflepuff. James looked around the room and all that he could see were the nervous faces that every team member wore.He quickly stood on a bench and cleared his throat so that everyone's eyes were on him. He tried to smile reassuringly as he talked. "Ok everyone, this is the first game. Not as important as the Cup, but important enough for us to kick some Hufflepuff butt! Which of course we will do, right?" the team cheered and James continued, "Well if we're all ready let's go out and do what we trained to do—win!"

The team walked out and got into position. The game was ready to begin and begin it did. Up in the stands Harry was sitting next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at the young man sitting next to him. That man so like James but with such a different look in his eyes. The look of one who was an adult, but Dumbledore was unwilling to believe that he could have that look. Why he was still young! He couldn't have been through enough ordeals to do that to him. Harry's eyes glazed over in happiness as he watched the game unfold. Dumbledore nudged him with his elbow and asked, "Do you play? You really seem to love the game."

Harry turned his attention from the game to the old man sitting next to him. He gave a heartwarming smile as he answered, "Yes, I do play. People tell me I'm quite good in fact. I've only lost one game."

Dumbledore just sighed and thought, '_Is there_ anything _this boy can't do?_' Before he asked, "Really? What position do you play?"

"Seeker."

Dumbledore nodded and replied with just an, "Oh."

"I really miss it though. It was always a sense of freedom for me—a way to escape my troubles. Wow," Harry said as James scored a goal, making the score 50-10, "James is really good. The whole Gryffindor team is good."

"Yes, they are. They have won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup for the last few years running," Dumbledore responded while thinking, 'What troubles could he possibly have?'

"I could imagine. Who is the captain?"

"James Potter. He seems to have a real knack for quidditch, he's always been good at it."

"Oh really? How long has he been on the team?"

Dumbledore snuck another look at Harry before replying, "Since his second year."

Harry nodded and turned his attention back to the game. He mumbled, "The snitch is in front your damn face, go get it."

Dumbledore heard him say something and said, "What did you say? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Harry didn't turn his face from the game when he replied. Harry gestured to the far right of the Gryffindor seeker and said, "The snitch is right in front of her and she doesn't even notice—wait, I think the she saw it…yes she did…and the snitch is caught! Gryffindor wins!" Harry cheered with the other Gyffindors.

Dumbledore laughed at the childish expression on Harry's face and thought, '_So there is a kid in there somewhere. Can't say I blame him. I always did like Gryffindor to win._' 

Harry turned to look for Taylor, but she wasn't there. He nudged Dumbledore to get his attention and asked, "Have you seen Taylor?"

Dumbledore looked around and said, "No, last time I saw her she was going back into the castle. She said something about Slytherin never having a chance at the cup if the Gryffindor team keeps that up. She's probably in the castle."

Harry nodded distractedly and said, "You're probably right, but something doesn't seem quite right. It doesn't feel quite right. I think I am going to go find her."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry started walking down towards the quidditch field. He didn't make it very far before something happened. That something being Lily. She had ran into him as she was rushing to get Dumbledore. Harry grabbed her by the shoulders making her face him, his face grew concerned grew concerned at the panicked expression on her face. "Lily," he asked searching her green eyes with his own, "What's wrong? Why were you running like that?"

Lily was still panting from running but she managed to get out the importance of the message. "Dark…Mark," she gasped.

Harry's eyes grew dark as he squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "Where?" he asked as kindly as he could.

Lily was still a little out of breath but she cold talk normally now. She took a deep breath before answering, "Between Hagrid's hut and the castle. James told me to get Professor Dumbledore while he checked it out."

Harry smiled and said, "Well why don't you tell him now? I think I'm going to go check it out," he let go of her shoulders as he turned and started walking. 

"Harry," he heard Lily call.

Harry turned to face her, "What?" he called back. 

Lily frowned as if what she was going to say puzzled her, "Be careful."

Harry smiled and started walking backwards. "Oh I will," he said as he turned as started running down to where she had said the Dark Mark had been.

Lily quickly made her way over to the confused mage. She quickly filled him in on the whereabouts of the Dark Mark. Dumbledore rushed to the spot she had described with Lily following close behind. A circle of people had formed around the mark and Harry. The people were scared, whether it be from the Dark Mark or the person who Harry was kneeling next to. Harry rose and turned to face Dumbledore as he and Lily approached. Lily was afraid of Harry at that moment. He seemed to just radiate power. She ran over to James and he held her tightly with his chin resting on the top of her head. His eyes held a grim determination similar to that in Harry's eyes and stature. Harry walked up to Dumbledore and stood looking him right in the eyes as he started to speak. "Taylor, sir," he said answering the unspoken question, "The killing curse. Probably administered by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. There is no way in hell that Tom," he spat the name, the cold look still in his eyes, "would come here."

He turned to face the now dead Taylor before he continued. "I would have to say she's been dead 20 minutes—tops. Damn it, I hate that man," He said shaking his head.

Dumbledore's face was grim. "That poor woman," he paused as he processed Harry's last comment, "You aren't afraid of him, are you?" 

Harry turned to face Dumbledore before admitting a harsh laugh. "Who? Old Moldywarts? No, I am not afraid of him. Hate, yes. Fear, no."

Dumbledore looked at him in disbelief. "Why?" he asked, "If you don't fear him, what do you fear?"

Harry looked the man straight in the eyes without blinking. Dumbledore shivered. "Fear in it's self, is what I fear. You are not afraid of him either, so why is it so odd for me not to fear him also? I am not afraid of dieing, for I know if I do it was the sake of something good. I am not afraid of torture, for it is only pain. And if you take those two things away from him, I know, there is nothing else to fear."

Dumbledore smiled. "Such wise words from such a young man."

Harry smiled in response, "Wisdom comes not only from age but from experience. You should know that. If you will excuse me I will be in my room. I'll see you later," and with that he walked off.

Dumbledore just sighed as Harry walked off and faced the student that had surrounded him. During the time he and Harry had been talking all their eyes had been on the two of them. Dumbledore then spoke. "A tragic thing has accorded, a person has been murdered. I will not hide the cause, as most of you already know it. It was because of Voldemort. Well rather Voldemort's supporters. I beg of you to be careful of where you are and what you do whether you are at school or at your home, just be careful. I know I cannot make decisions for you but I can tell you this: the good always prevails over evil, so never doubt the good. Now Professor Taylor Vin was a wonderful person and a miraculous professor. Always remember her. She is not the first to die at the hands of Voldemort nor will she be the last but that is not a reason to let her death go by unnoticed. Remember all that is good and all that life is worth and never let that go," and with that Dumbledore walked toward the school.

A Few Days Later… 

**_(Otherwise known as Halloween)_**

**_ _**

The sun was already out and in full force before Ryan woke up with a start the next morning. His first thought when he popped up from his bed was, 'I get to see Harry! I get to see Harry!' and that was enough to get anyone to hurry. He was dressed to kill in muggle style clothing. A black form fitting t-shirt and black leather pants. (A/n: I'm sorry but come on! He has to make a 'killer' impression! LOL. I know horrible aren't I?) His face was freshly shaved and his hair was neatly cut. The only thing his style seemed to be missing was a motorcycle, and, well, we all know he had one of those. Of course he wasn't going to use it today. He wanted to make a good impression; well as good as he got any way. He even polished his wand in order to do that! He took a path from the cave to the town down below—he was going to walk into Hogwarts in a non-frightening way. Meaning he wasn't going to go to the school from the Forbidden Forest. It didn't take him long to get to the school and sit by the lake. That was where he had told Harry to meet him. The note had said meet him by the lake at 2:30, but Harry wasn't there. Ryan sat down on a rock and waited… and waited… and waited. Sirius checked his watch. It read 2:45… 3:30…4:00… 4:05. "That's it," Ryan growled, "I am going in. He obviously doesn't read his mail. I'll have to talk to him about that," his growl turned to worry, "I hope that Harry will catch on quickly once I do go in." 

Ryan marched up to the gigantic doors and knocked. No one came. He knocked again and someone opened the door. The woman looked Ryan over and pursed her lips at what she saw. Ryan glanced at the strict woman standing in the door and opened his mouth to speak but she got to it first. "Are you here for the open teaching position?" she snapped, not at all like this man's presence. He looked familiar though.

"Yes I am here for the position. I'm sorry but could you refresh my memory and tell me what subject it is? I am a bit forgetful," he said smiling charmingly at her.

She didn't responded to the charm that Ryan had laid on and she showed that by snapping. "Potions. If you will follow me Mr. …I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name."

"Nope that's not it," he said trying to make the situation a little lighter, "My name is Ryan White not 'I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name'. Okay," he said half to himself after seeing her glare at him, "that obviously didn't work," and he started following her.

He grinned at the students that looked at him in the hall and realized that McGonagall was talking to him. "Hmmm," he asked, "What did you say?"

"I said my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the transfiguration professor here, I should hope you remember that. Here we are. Chunky Monkey," she snapped at the gargoyle and she quickly walked in as Ryan chuckled and followed. "Albus? You have a person here for the position of Potions Master. His name is Ryan White."

The old mage looked up from where he had been reading a letter. He glanced at Ryan as Ryan casually plopped himself down in a chair. He looked at McGonagall. "Thank you Minerva. I think I can handle it from here," he continued to look at the middle age man sitting in front of him as she left the room. "Now Mr. White—"

"Ryan," he interrupted, "My name is Ryan."

"Yes, Ryan, as I was saying before, or as I was going to say, you will need to answer a few questions of mine and take a test before you will get the position. Does that sound alright with you?" The man nodded with a cocky smile on his face. That brought an unwelcome thought to the old man's mind, one that he had been having often, 'Why does that seem so familiar?"

"Well then let's start the questions. Have you taught before?"

"Yes, I have."

"Really? Where at?"

"In Ireland sir. The school was destroyed by Voldemort last year."

"Do you know a Harry Larson?"

Ryan nodded, faking a confused look, "Yes I do, very well in fact. Why do you ask?"

"You do? Do you know that is the DADA teacher here for this year?"

Ryan eyes grew wide, "He is? Wow, he never told me where he was going, and I run into him here of all places."

"What do you mean he never told you where he was going? Why would he tell you that?"

"Well you see, sir, I am his godfather. He is almost like a son to me, so I would think he would mention where he was going."

"Oh, I see. I take it your records were destroyed with the school then?" Ryan nodded, "Very well let's have you take the test. If you'll excuse me while I go get it?"

Ryan just sat there looking around the office thinking two things. One being, 'Things never change around here,' and the other being, 'Oh god I hope I can pass this test.' He didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts because Dumbledore soon came back into the room. He gave the test and a quill to Ryan and said, "You may begin," and begin Ryan did.

The first few pages were relatively easy, in Ryan's opinion, but got harder and harder as he got further into the test. This test wasn't a hundred pages like Harry's was—it was only fifty. And Ryan was very thankful for small promises like that. He was able to finish before the clock stuck five. He handed the completed test to Dumbledore and started pacing as he corrected it. Dumbledore looked up at him with an amused expression on his face after he had finished correcting it. "Ryan, would you mind sitting down? We need to discuss something," he said to the pacing man with a smile on his face. Ryan looked at him and sat down faster than you could blink. He stared at the old man. Dumbledore laughed at this and said, "Congratulations, you have the job. You will be announced during the Halloween feast, which is in about a half hour, so we better get you settled. Do you have any belongings with you?"

Ryan pulled a shrunk trunk and suitcase from one of his pockets. He gave a cheeky grin and said, "I find it best to always be prepared."

"Well if you are all set let's show you to your rooms," and with that they started walking down towards the dungeons. They got there fairly quickly and Dumbledore gestured to the door to his right, "That is the Potions classroom and your office is attached to it inside," he took a few steps forward and gestured to the paneled wall to his left, "and this is your room. The password is 'always remember'. I'll let you take a look around and," he looked at Ryan's outfit, "get changed if you want. And then we have to head over to the Great Hall for the feast. Okay?"

Ryan just nodded and stepped inside his room. He nearly gagged when he saw it. It was completely in Slytherin colors. The only thing in the room that wasn't was the large oak desk that was sitting in one of the corners. The large four-poster bed was the main feature in the room; it was covered in the Slytherin colors. And I mean covered. Ryan turned around to face Dumbledore after he set his belongings down and had enlarged them. Dumbledore took a look around the room quick and remembered something. "Oh! Before I forget Ryan, you are the head of Slytherin. It is a part of the Potions job."

Ryan's frown turned slowly into a grin as he thought about that. It was at a full-fledged smile by the time he replied. "Of course it is, I wouldn't have it any other way. Shall we go down to the Great Hall now?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "As for lesson plans Taylor, the old potions teacher, has a record of what to do for the rest of the year. You can use that or you can change it. Whichever thing you see fit. Let's go."

The two men walked silently down to the Great Hall and they walked in that way also. Everyone grew silent as the saw Dumbledore and the new person. Well everyone except Harry that is. He hadn't even noticed. Dumbledore walked up to the head table and said, "Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you will enjoy the feast that has been made for tonight, but before we begin I must introduce someone. Ryan, please stand up. This is your new potions master and head of Slytherin, Professor Ryan White. Please give him a warm welcome," Harry had realized that Dumbledore was talking by now and that there was someone new here. But Harry couldn't see the person, the headmaster blocked him from view. Dumbledore continued to talk, "Well now that we know who everyone is let's start with the feast," and with that Dumbledore sat down.

Harry had a complete view of the person known as Ryan White and when he saw who it was, he groaned. "Oh god not him. Please let it be anyone but him!" he cried and dropped his head onto the table. 

Ryan grinned when he heard that and went to sit down next to him. He said, "Harry, Harry, Harry. Is that any way to treat your godfather?"

Harry looked up. "When it's you? Of course. Do you think I would treat you any other way? Now are you going to tell me," he looked around and whispered, "how the hell you got here?"

"Oh, you know who," Ryan said cockily.

"He didn't! Why would he! I mean, it's you!"

Ryan glared at Harry. "So it's okay for him to help you but it's not okay for him to help me?"

Harry burst out laughing and nodded.

"Hey! That hurts! I mean who can resist the puppy eyes?" he saw that Harry was going to answer and said, "No don't answer that. Come on! You can't tell me that you aren't a little happy to see me. After all that trouble I went through just so I could see you!"

"Of course I am happy to see you. I haven't seen you in months! Ryan, how are Ron and Hermione?"

"They are worried about you. Terrible so. That excuse you gave was not satisfactory. I mean why would you hide from Death Eater's when you didn't even hide from Voldemort."

Harry winced. "It was, well, you know who's idea. So where's your room?"

"It's by the potions classroom. Do you want to know the worst thing about it?" he groaned, "The whole room is in Slytherin colors! And I have to be nice to the Slytherins now that I'm the head of their house!"

Harry burst out laughing at that picture and said, "How did that happen?"

"It came with the job," he grumbled.

No one really seemed to notice this friendly banter except for two people. Sirius and James. They had been watching the two men talk for the whole conversation and had heard the whole thing.

A/N: The end…for now. Sorry this wasn't up within a week but it was still up pretty fast. Well for my standards anyway. I don't own anything that you've seen in the books. Before I forget, I have to thank the people who told me about the map, you gave me the most awesome idea for a part. 

Also, thank you to all the people who reviewed. You are amazing!! I am still shocked about the response this story has been getting and you people keep on amazing me with every review I read.

***NOTICE*** I have been told (rather forcibly might I add) two things by my best friend Krazy Kris. One: Get Ryan in this part. And two: Let her add a message and I can't change it.

So here is her message *author sits down grumbling about best friends and wondering what the heck Kris is going to write*: 

Hello everyone. This is Krazy Kris. Yes for once I am writing something in Someone2's Awesome story *glares at S2 to shut up during her speech*. Anyway, I have something to ask all of you. Several times over MSN IM, S2 and I have gotten into the same argument. I tell her that she has a great story, and she denies it. Now I know what all of you are thinking because I am pretty much thinking the same thing. We all know her story is awesome. The only problem is making her understand that. Ok here's the deal:

#1 choice: You agree with me that Someone2's story is great. 

Or

#2 choice: You agree with Someone2 that her story isn't.

I'm pretty sure this will be unanimous (sp?) but I suppose we should give those wackoes out there that don't like the story a chance to speak. So all you have to do is, in your review, tell us if you prefer choice 1 or choice 2. The decision is yours (sorry, but I have always wanted to say that. hehe) ~Krazy Kris

*author sits down at computer again* 

I just want to thank my reviewers again. You people are wonderful!

Please remember to review. Thanks!

someone2


	8. Secrets and Snooping

Days Gone By--Are They Really Gone?

**Summery:**_What would happen if Harry Potter went back in time? Not to be a student but to teach? _This story is going to be about Harry, at 19, going back in time to his parents 7th year and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). _What secrets would be found out? Find out all this and more. _

A/N: Chapter 8 peoples. I only have one thing to say to all the people who reviewed—wow. You people really gave me a shock when I read the reviews you wrote. Thank you so much. I wish I could send you all a box a chocolate frogs in order to thank you! You people are the best! I am soooooo sorry about the wait, I have the reason on the second author's note. This part is dedicated to Krazy Kris (because she makes me write), Lena (who said she would 'die' if I didn't post a new chapter within a week or so! Sorry Lena! I couldn't help the wait!), Tadariada (thanks for the idea!) and every other person who was kind enough to review (for some reason I think that you people want me to hurry up with writing the parts. Does that sound right to you?). And now on to chapter 8… (Oh yeah! Before I forget, remember that I don't own anything that's in the books. Thanks!) 

Days Gone By—Are They Really Gone?

Chapter 8: Secrets and Snooping

"Did you hear that?" a disgruntled James asked gesturing to two of the teachers at the head table.

"Unfortunately I think I did," replied Sirius frowning. "I believe I heard the new professor say that 'you-know-who' sent him."

"That wasn't what I meant when I said that! I think that that's Harry's godfather!" he said with an excited look in his eyes.

"I kind of figured that," he said looking at James in disbelief. "Would you mind filling me in on why the new guy saying that 'you-know-who' sent him, not to mention the fact the guy also sent Harry, is not a big deal?"

James looked at Sirius in surprise. "You don't get it do you?" Sirius shook his head no, "I don't think they meant You-Know-Who as in Voldemort, I think they meant you-know-who as in Harry's mentor!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "And why would you think that?"

"Because," said James getting exasperated, "Have you every once, during the whole time we have known Harry, heard him call Voldemort You-Know-who?"

"Well, no," he admitted.

"See, we have nothing to worry about. Now can we get to the important thing about him?"

Sirius laughed, realizing that James was right and putting it behind him. "And what is that?" 

"He's cool! And he doesn't like Slytherins," he said eyes lighting up, "and he is the head of Slytherin. Can you imagine how that could work in our favor?"

Sirius started to grin, eyes also lighting up. "I can only imagine the possibilities. So do we pull—"

"What are you two going to do to the new professor?" Lily interrupted from the other side of James.

Sirius faked an innocent look and asked, "Why would you even think such a thing? I mean when have we ever played a prank on a professor?"

Lily opened her mouth to speak but James cut in. "So, Lils, what do you think of the new professor Ryan White?"

Lily giggled and gave a mischievous smile. "Well he is hot. I mean Harry is hotter but the new guy is still really cute. Did you see his pants? I mean just by seeing those half the girls in the school got a crush on him. The other half has a crush on Harry, in case you wanted to know."

James looked outraged. "Lily!" he cried in disbelief.

Sirius and Lily burst out laughing at the look on James face. She made amends. "Well I love you. Not Harry or Ryan. Though I do admit that I think Harry and Professor White are cute…" 

Sirius stopped laughing and stared at Lily along with James. "What did you say Lily Evans?" they said at the same time.

Lily started laughing so hard she was doubled in half and clutching her sides."I just couldn't help it," she gasped.

James and Sirius looked at each other. They just sighed and said, in the same depleted tone, "Girls," while shaking their heads. 

What they didn't know was that during that time Harry and Ryan had made plans to meet in Harry's room.

Later that night… 

"Harry, I just can't believe that they are alive. And right in front of my eyes!" Ryan practically shouted from a large red recliner. He and Harry had just recently met in Harry's room and were discussing James and Lily, and everyone else.

"I know what you mean. Though I do have one thing to ask you," said Harry slyly from another large red recliner. 

Ryan frowned at him. "What is that?" he replied suspiciously.

Harry smiled and said, "Were you always that hard to teach?" and he started laughing.

Ryan just stared at Harry for a moment before he replied. "Yes," he stated and burst out laughing. 

"Man," Ryan shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe they are right in front of my eyes. I mean I still remember the pranks we did using the map…"

Harry stopped laughing and frowned. "What did you say about the map?"

"Nothing really. I just said I remembered the pranks we played and how we used the map. Why do you ask?"

Harry sat silently for a few moments before he replied quietly. "Sirius, we have a bit of a problem." Harry quickly got up and walked over to his dresser. He rummaged silently until he pulled out a small wooden box. 

Ryan looked at the box curiously and asked, feeling more and more confused, "What's that? And what's our problem?"

Harry didn't answer. He just sat back down and opened the box in his lap. He looked at Ryan for a moment and pulled out an old piece of parchment. Harry handed it to him and put the box on the floor next to him. "That, my dear godfather, is our problem."

Ryan just looked blankly at the parchment before realizing what it was. He smiled and looked back up at Harry. "What did you just say?"

Harry just frowned and said, "Just say the password and look at the map."

Ryan did as Harry had asked but didn't see anything unusual."Harry," he asked confused, "What about the map?"

"Sirius," Harry said exasperated, "look for us on the map. It doesn't say Harry Larson and Ryan White. It says Harry Potter and Sirius Black! If I am not mistaken, they still have the map! We need to get it out of their hands before they see our names."

Ryan's eyes grew wide and the color drained out of his face. "This could end up being a problem," he admitted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You have a knack for stating the obvious don't you?"

"Well it has always been my specialty. Now back to the point. How do we get the map?"

"We?" Harry said in disbelief, "I can't get on their bad side! You will have to get it."

"Why me?"

"Well you do know where the map is and you are a marauder—"

"Fine, I'll do it," he interrupted, "I'll go into the dorm tonight when they are asleep and take the map. Ok?"

Harry smiled triumphantly and said, "Fine with me. Except for one thing…"

"And what is that?"

"What are you going to do with the map once you get it?"

"I don't know… keep it? No, that wouldn't work… Oh! I got it! I'll give it to Filch!"

Harry nodded in approval. "Good idea. By the way, I pity you."

"Why," Ryan asked felling confused.

"You have to be civil to Snape."

"Oh just shut up."

"No thank you."

Really early the next day… 

**_(and I mean *really*early)_**

**_ _**

'Why did I let Harry talk me into this?' Ryan thought as he quietly snuck into the seventh year boy's dorms. He quickly located James' bed, the one closest to the window. He went over there and opened James' trunk. There was a secret compartment that only the marauders knew about, and that was where the map was. He grabbed the map and didn't waste any time getting out of the Gryffindor common room. He wouldn't breath properly until the map was out of his hands and into Filch's. Ryan started walking fast to get to Filch's office but didn't make it all the way before he saw something. Mrs. Norris to be exact. Ryan grinned evilly and walked up to the old cat. He gave it a swift kick and the cat sprung off like a rocket. A few moments later Filch appeared, out of breath, around the corner. Ryan quickly faked a disgusted look and turned to face the man. "I saw some brat kick your poor cat, Mr. Filch," Ryan said with a fake sneer, "The kid got away but he dropped this parchment." Ryan held out the map for him to take. "It looks pretty normal to me but I wouldn't put it past these infernal kids to do something to it. I'll give it to you for safekeeping. Good night," and without letting Filch even get one word in, Ryan turned around and went to his room.

A few days later… 

**__**

"Sirius," called James while looking in his trunk, "Have you seen the map lately?"

"No," came the reply.

"How about you, Remus? Peter?"

"No," they both answered.

"Then the question is," James said looking up at the rest of the marauders, "where is it?"

**_A few weeks later…_**

**_ _**

"And that, my dear Gryffindors and Slytherins, is how you make a permanent color changing potion. It will change your skin the color of the brewer's choice. One thing that is interesting about it is that it should usually last a week or two no matter what. There is no reverse to it," said Ryan during one of his seventh year classes.

James sat twirling his quill absentmindedly. He just could not place where the map had gone. Well that and he was thinking about Harry and the now elusive Professor White. Both were the most well like teachers in the school, save Dumbledore. But there was something odd about them. It just seemed as though there was a huge secret that both of them were hiding and James was no closer to figuring it out. And it was making him mad. It had never taken that long for him to find out someone's secret. Another thing about them that he was thinking about was his trust in them. He didn't understand why he trusted them but he knew deep down in his heart that he could put his life in their hands. He didn't like the way that he just openly trusted them, but there was just something around them that said that he had known them all his life. And he had learned to trust his gut on these matters—it seemed to be the only thing that told the truth, no matter what.

"James?" a voice broke him out of his thinking. He looked up into the eyes of Ryan. "Are you going to go to lunch now or are you planning on staying here the whole day?"

James laughed and almost missed the look of sadness that passed on Ryan's face. "I think I'll go to lunch now."

"Good, I wouldn't want to be the reason why you missed out on your last year of school. Because I know how wonderful I am and how people never want to leave my presence," Ryan said, eyes crinkling with laughter.

James laughed even harder as he walked toward the doors. "Man Professor White, do you know you remind me of someone?"

"I do?" he asked faking a shocked look, "Who do I remind you of?"

James shook his head and stepped in the doorway. He turned around and looked at the professor. "I don't know. It's like with Harry. Every time I think I figure something out there always seems to be one more thing before I find the answer."

"Harry isn't someone you are going to get an answer from. He has more secrets than the Egyptian pyramids."

"What do you mean sir?" James asked stepping back into the room to stand by Ryan.

"Let's go for a walk," James nodded in agreement and they started walking. Ryan didn't continue until they were a good distance away from his classroom. "What I mean is that Harry is someone special. There is a lot about him that no one knows."

"Not even you?" James asked in disbelief.

Ryan nodded and said, "Not even me. Though there is something I can tell you," he said getting a familiar gleam in his eyes, "Harry is…"

A hand clamped over his mouth and a new voice spoke, "Right behind you."

James looked at the new voice. "Hey Harry."

Harry turned his attention to James for a minute and said, "Hey James," before he glared at Ryan. "Ryan, it seems that you and I need to talk. Tonight. Come to my room later and we'll talk then. I have a class to teach otherwise we'd talk now."

He leaned to Ryan's ear and whispered something that James couldn't hear, but from the look on Ryan's face it wasn't good. Harry moved his hand from Ryan's mouth to clap his shoulder. "I'll talk to you two later. Remember what I said Ryan. Tonight we talk and there is no way you can get out of it. See you later James," and with that he walked off.

James turned to Ryan and he asked, "So? What were you going to say before Harry interrupted?"

Ryan, still looking a little white from Harry's comment, turned to look at James. "I can't tell you. Harry would kill me if I did and trust me that's the least he could do," and with that Ryan walked back towards his office.

James looked at Ryan's retreating back in disbelief. Just when he thought that he would find out one of Harry's secrets _that _happened. An evil look came into James' eyes as a grin spread across his face. Tonight would be the night that he and Sirius would snoop. It was no use taking Remus because he would hear no bad about his favorite professor. And Peter. He would just give them away. Yep, he had better just keep it to him and Sirius. He would find out what Harry's secret was if it killed him.

Later that night… 

Ryan slowly walked up to the stone nymph. He wasn't looking forward to this—not at all. He had almost told their biggest secret and Harry had caught him. Boy was he ever in for it now. Ryan couldn't even start to imagine what Harry was going to do, let alone what he could do. He said the password and was surprised to see Harry sitting in a chair watching his door. Ryan hesitated when he saw that Harry was glaring at him. "Hi," Ryan said overly cheerful. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Harry continued to glare at Ryan. But he didn't speak.

"Um… I'll just sit down," Ryan said when the silence got to be too much. He was starting to get nervous.

They sat in silence for a long time, with Ryan making a few comments here and there, and Harry just silently glaring at him. Ryan was getting more and more nervous, Harry hadn't been this mad since Voldemort and his Death Eaters had made a come back in his fifth year. And the only time he had been madder was when he had faced Voldemort for the last time. 

Harry finally spoke in a deadly quiet tone. "Ryan…"

**_The 7th year boys' dormitory…_**

**_ _**

"Sirius," James said impatiently, "hurry up! I want to get there soon!"

"I'm coming, I coming," came the muffled reply. "I just can't find my lucky shoes! I found one of them but do you think I could find the other?"

James looked away from Sirius, who was sprawled out under his bed, to the doorway where a blue high top shoe was sitting innocently. 

"Hey Sirius," James said fighting the urge to laugh, "is the lucky shoe you are looking for a blue high top?"

Sirius rushed out from under the bed to look at James eagerly. "Yes it is! Have you seen it? I've looked everywhere and I can't find it anywhere!"

James burst out laughing. He calmed down enough to say, "Everywhere you say? I guess everywhere doesn't include the doorway, does it?"

He looked at James confusedly and then looked at the doorway. His eyes lit up as he saw his shoe. "Awesome," he cried as he walked over and picked it up. He cradled the shoe in the crook of his arm and said in a baby voice, "I thought I had lost you, yes I did, yes I did. Don't ever do that to me again. I couldn't bear to lose you, no I couldn't…"

James rolled his eyes and interrupted. "Today Sirius."

He just gave James a sheepish grin and put on the missing shoe. "Ready to go snoop on the elusive Professor Harry Larson and his equally elusive godfather Professor Ryan White?" Sirius said when he was finally ready.

"As ready as one can be with an indivisibility cloak and no Marauder's Map," replied James as they started out of the common room. 

It didn't take them long to get to that stone nymph. They quietly said the password and walked into the small hallway that led to the door of Harry's room. They quickly snuck up to the door and were amazed to find they could hear what was being said perfectly…

"Ryan," Harry said in that deadly tone, "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

The two boys looked at each other with identical frightened looks on their face. Harry sounded horrible, if they had ever met Voldemort they would say that Harry sounded worse than him. They could hear Ryan stutter and try to talk. 

"Well… I… um, that is…"

"Do you want me to answer for you?" Harry asked and continued, not even bothering to wait for an answer. "You thought you would tell James my biggest secret here."

Ryan seemed to regain his voice and interrupted. "It's not even a secret where we come from."

"You moron. We can't tell and you know why! Argh! You make me so mad. Ryan I know you don't want any of that horrible stuff that happened to happen, I don't want it to either, but we cannot tell. Can't you see what's at stake?"

Ryan didn't speak. And Harry continued.

"Ryan—"

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it."

"Well what else could I call you? There could be people outside this room this very instant! I am not letting all my hard work go to shambles!"

"I know what's at stake, by the way, it's just, don't you ever wonder what wouldn't happen if you just killed Voldie now?"

"I wonder and my answer is that I wouldn't be here. Things like this are so complex, we can't change it for fear we change it to the worse. I hate that all those people died, and you know it, but didn't things work out good in the end?"

"Yeah," Ryan grudgingly admitted in the end, "They did."

"See, I don't want to ruin what will happen just to see what might have been. Will you promise me you won't tell **anyone** about us, about who we are?"

"I promise."

"I still don't see why he even bothered letting you come. You are such a moron."

"Why you little prick! What did I ever do to deserve this…"

They continue to talk but James and Sirius weren't listening. They were too shocked at what they heard, or should I say what they didn't hear. James, wide eyed, quickly signaled for Sirius to follow him to the common room. They were so shocked that on their way back they almost ran into Filch twice.

As they settled into the room, James shouted. "What the hell was that about!"

Sirius just shook his head and said, "I don't really know. I didn't understand it."

James just shook his head dejectedly, "Either did I and that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I have so many clues but none of them fit. They don't make sense to me. I trust both of them with all my heart, it's just that I don't know who they are."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. But I don't think we are going to figure out an answer. From what you told me Harry has a lot of secrets. He isn't going to let a bunch of 7th years find them out if he doesn't want found them out."

"I agree. I just wish that this was as easy as figuring out that Remus was a werewolf. Those clues at least added up. I vote we forget about it unless something big happens."

"I second that!"

And with that the two boys started planning how they were going to get dung bombs in Snape's trunk…

Dumbledore's Office 

I don't understand it. Both aren't afraid of Voldemort. Both are well liked in school. And both are experts in their subject. Yet, I have a feeling that they are different. And I don't mean the way that Ryan wears muggle clothes or the way that Harry let's them call him Harry. I can't put my finger on it. I can tell that James and Sirius are trying to figure it out, by the way that they look at Harry and Ryan. But they aren't any closer than me. I can tell Harry is trustworthy because Fawkes flew right to him. And Ryan is Harry's godfather… Oh well, more thoughts to ponder on a rainy day. Oh no! It is storming outside. What am I going to do now…

A/N: Ok . The long awaited reason that this thing has been so late coming. Well two reasons anyway. I have just moved (again) and today I was the day internet was hooked up. You guys should be happy. I put posting this as a first priority! I haven't even read my email yet. Now you are probably asking why the heck didn't I post this before (I have had this thing written for weeks now and I have only been without internet for a week.) and the reason is… I couldn't get into ff.n! The only reason I am on now is that I changed internet providers and my new one is a hellava lot better! (I hated the old one) I lucked out, Kris can't even get into it, poor thing.

Please excuse any mistakes there may be on here, I kind of lost my disk this was on. But I had had it saved on my desktop so it worked out. Anyhow hope you liked the chapter! You people are so nice. I really couldn't believe what I saw when I read all of the reviews I got. You people are the best. You really are. 

Oh yeah, before I forget, does anyone want to beta read for me? I know that there are grammatical mistakes and I want them fixed. Please don't offer just because you want to read this before anyone else does, I really want the story to be better. The job goes to the first few people who email me at [dynamic_duo178@hotmail.com][1]! Thanks!

Once again thank you soooooo much for the reviews. You people are wonderful, amazing and awesome!

Please review!

someone2

   [1]: mailto:dynamic_duo178@hotmail.com



	9. Getting Caught and Uncaught

Days Gone By--Are They Really Gone?

**Summary:**_What would happen if Harry Potter went back in time? Not to be a student but to teach? _This story is about Harry, at 19, going back in time to his parent's 7th year and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). _What secrets would be found out? Find out all this and more. _

This is dedicated to all those whose lives were influenced by the terrorist attacks on the US. God Bless.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I have been having troubles with this story. Writer's block has made me force these chapters out, and it hasn't been pretty. Oh and just to clarify something about the last chapter, Harry wasn't mad at Ryan anymore when he called him a moron. Hope you like this chapter. Here's chapter 9…

_ _

**Days Gone By—Are They Really Gone?**

Chapter 9: Getting Caught and Uncaught

It was the Friday before Christmas break and everyone wanted the last day of classes to be over. Even though the classes hadn't even started yet. Well, maybe not everyone. Some students and teachers were lucky enough not to have classes in the morning, like Harry. Though some were luckier and didn't have classes in the afternoon, like Ryan. Since Harry was one of the lucky teachers that didn't have classes in the morning, he decided to go to Hogsmeade. Not only because he hadn't been out of the school grounds all year, but he had wanted to get some material for his seventh year class, which was that afternoon. Well that and Christmas was coming, he needed to get presents some time. The only person he had told of his little outing was Dumbledore; well that was who he was on his way to tell. He had rushed through breakfast, just so he could tell Dumbledore in the privacy of his office, and was now standing in front of that stone gargoyle. Harry had stopped and closed his eyes, waiting to catch his breath before he went in. However, that wasn't the way that fate had wanted it to work out. While Harry had been catching his breath, the stone gargoyle had stepped aside to let someone out. Harry opened his eyes to a faint chuckle. He looked up and saw Dumbledore, with his twinkling eyes and smiling face, laughing. Harry smiled sheepishly. "So Harry," Dumbledore said, laughter evident in his voice, "Is there something you wanted or is it a hobby of yours to sleep, standing up, in front of someone's door?"

Harry laughed, "No, I have something to tell you. Though the second option does sound appealing."

"Let's go into my office then," and with that Dumbledore lead him back into his office. As soon and both parties had sat down, Dumbledore spoke. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I am going into Hogsmeade this morning."

"You do know that you do not need to inform me of your comings and goings. You aren't a student here, you are free to go as you please," Dumbledore said to the now red-faced Harry.

"I know that sir. I mainly wanted to tell you that I should be back in time for my classes. But, and there is a but, if something happens to me, if I am running late or something, I still want the class to take place. This is very important, well to me anyway. I want them in class no matter what."

Dumbledore looked amused at this request but solemnly said, "You have my word."

Harry smiled. "Good. I must leave now, I have a lot to do and it is already eight," and with that Harry walked out the door. 

As Harry shut the door behind him Dumbledore's amused face turned into one of confusion. "I wonder why he made such an odd request," he said out loud to himself and then he went down to breakfast unknowing of the surprises that were going to come.

It didn't take Harry very long to get to Hogsmeade and an even shorter time to get to Zonko's. He had been curious as to what was different in that store during that time. While Harry was trying to figure out what to buy Ron (dung drops, looks like real hard candy but stinks up a whole room, or serenading shoes, sings tunes that have the wearers wondering for hours), something interesting was happening outside.

"James! We can't go in there," said the worried girl frantically.

"Why not Lily?" 

"Because one of our professors is in there! AND he's coming out! James! James, I don't want to be caught!" she said tugging on his cloak sleeve.

"Crud, come on, Lils. Follow me," James said as he led her to an ally where they could watch the doorway of Zonko's without being seen.

As the two were hiding, death eaters popped into the middle of the main street. The two of them watched in horrid fascination as the Death Eaters cursed, killed, and tortured the innocent passer-bys. When a group of three Death Eaters paused by the alley, Lily and James could hear what was being said.

"What was our duty here, again?" the first Death Eater rasped out.

"Yeah?" came the dull, monotone voice from the second one

The third one shook his head in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you?" came the whiny reply, from the one who was obviously the leader, "We are supposed to help the others but we are also suppose to take one back to master."

"Oh," the other two said in unison.

"Which one?" the first one said after a moment's pause.

The third one gave this some thought. "I say we take the first person who crosses our path," the other two nodded and with that they started walking again.

Harry chose that time to walk out of Zonko's, not even realizing, or hearing, what was going on out side. He was too busy looking at what he bought, than to look at where he was going. Before he even comprehend what was happening, someone grabbed him and disappeared with him.

The two head students blinked at each other. It was very odd what happened after Harry had been taken. After he disappeared, all the other Death Eaters disappeared, too. One by one. When the coast was clear James pulled Lily, by the arm, into the pandemonium that was the road. They ran all the way back to the school as fast as they could.

At the school, Dumbledore was eating his breakfast while watching the students. Though he wasn't taking much in. He hadn't noticed that Ryan hadn't shown up yet, neither had James and Lily. Or the fact that Remus looked visibly uncomfortable. He was shaken out of it, however, when a disheveled James ran in with a crying Lily attached to his arm. They ran right up to Dumbledore, who had stood up when they had came into the room. James tried to speak but he was too out of breath to say much.

"Death… Eaters… Hogsmeade… took Harry… Left…" was all that he managed to get out.

Lily, on the other hand, had stopped crying and was breathing normally now. "Sir," she said drawing Dumbledore's attention to her, "Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade. James and I were there when it happened. The moment we saw Harry, we hid. They attacked while we were hiding. We saw it all. What was odd, though, was that a group of three stopped in front of us and spoke of taking one—Master's orders they said. They took Harry as he was coming out of the store."

A confused look over came Dumbledore's eyes. '_Did Harry know something was going to happen? Is that why he made me promise? I can't back out of that promise now--I gave my word. It was such an odd request…' _Dumbledore faced the two of them. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

James looked up and started to talk. "Sir, something odd did happen. After Harry was captured, all the other Death Eaters went too—one by one. It was as though Harry being taken was a sign or something. You know, a sign they were supposed to leave."

"Thank you for telling me. James, Lily, why don't you go sit down at your table, I have a speech to make." He stood there trying to think of what to say as the two students sat down. He cleared his throat. All eyes were on him, well the ones that hadn't been on him before. "Today is a sad day indeed. Another of our teachers is gone. Death Eaters have captured Harry Larson today. He was kidnapped in the attack on Hogsmeade. In light of a promise me made me make, though, his classes are not going to be canceled. Anyone who had his class this afternoon is to go to it, on time. Thank you for listening to me, and when you get a chance remember Harry Larson and see the injustice of the dark side."

As Dumbledore went to sit down another person came into the Great Hall. Only this time the person who came in was calm and collected. Not to mention smiling from ear to ear. And in regards to the solemn faces of the Hall and just who it was that had been taken, Ryan looked out of place. 

Ryan walked along the tables and by the time he had reached Dumbledore he realized something was wrong. He looked at the solemn wizard and then looked at all the students. "Ok, what is wrong with the lot of you? You look as though someone died. "

(A/N: *winces* I said that once and I found out that someone's dad had died… Me and my big mouth.) 

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get his attention. "Ryan, something happened to Harry…"

Ryan looked at him in confusion. "Yes…" he said after a moment of silence.

"Harry was captured by Voldemort's,"—almost everyone winced—" Death Eaters. James and Lily just told us that he was taken when he walked out of a store."

Ryan looked around annoyed. "Is that all?" he said rolling his eyes. Ryan sat down and started to eat. He looked up when he felt every eye on him. "What?"

"Ryan, you don't seem worried about Harry," Dumbledore said, gently trying to explain.

"Really? Now whatever gave you that idea?" Ryan said, resorting to sarcasm.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked, genuinely confused. 

Ryan smiled at him. "He's a big boy, sir. He can take care of himself. I'd be more worried about the Death Eaters, if what you told me is true."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Harry has never really taken well to being kidnapped. You should have seen what he did to the last person who did," Ryan winced at the memory. "All I can say is that kid can curse. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry was back before lunch. In fact, I'm sure he will be, but if he isn't I'll take his class. I know what he was going to teach them."

"You may take his class today," Dumbledore said waving his hand absentmindedly, "Do you mean to tell me that you're not worried at all?"

Ryan looked up from his plate again. "Oh no, I'm worried now and I'll be even more worried if he doesn't get back before lunch. That comes with the part of being his godfather. I just know him. And I'm used to this, so I'm not worried too much."

Dumbledore looked interested. "So you're telling me that this has happened before."

"Yeah," Ryan answered absently, "What is this? The fourth? Or is it the fifth? That kid has been through way too much for his age. I seriously think he doesn't consider it normal to be safe," Ryan looked up sharply, "Forget what I just said. Harry would kill me if he knew what I just said," he quickly stood up, "I have to go get ready for my class now. See you later," and with that he walked quickly, with his head down, out of the room.

Dumbledore looked around. "That was definitely odd," he said to himself.

**_ _**

Elsewhere… 

Harry groaned as he hit the hard floor of the dungeon. All he had been doing was walking out of a store and then, _'Wham!'_ He was on the floor of a dungeon cell where the guard was snorting with laughter as he told him they'll be back later. Harry sat up against the wall and looked around. Well I should say tried to look around. Everything was blurry. He reached up and rubbed his eyes. He groaned again. 

"Blasted contacts," he mumbled. His contacts had fallen out of his eyes. He started looking through his pockets. 

"Where did I put those old things…? I know I bring them everywhere… Got it!" He triumphantly held up a black case. He pulled out an old pair of glasses. They were oval and had thin rims—a pair that he carried everywhere. Contacts are great for appearances but they are lousy for the long hall. His had already fallen out. He pulled the glasses on, blinking as everything slid into focus. 

"Much better," he said as he looked around. The place looked familiar. The cell was dark and mucky. Harry jumped onto the stone bench when he saw he was sitting in a layer of mud inches thick. The place was entirely made of stone and there were no windows, save a small square of light coming from the door. The room was small, meant for only one person, and skeletons hung on chains in the corners. Harry laughed as he remembered the last time he was in a room like this. Obviously Voldemort's taste wouldn't change much over the years. He leaned back against the wall as he began to remember…

A short boy looked up at the snake-eyed man, his emerald eyes glittering. Even though he was a mass of bruises and blood, he spoke calmly and clearly. "Get it through your head, Tom. I will never join you, and you know you can't kill me. God knows how many times you've tried. Until next time, Tom," the boy stood up and mockingly saluted. Then he disappeared.

_ _

Harry smiled, that had happened only two years ago. By the time he figured out that he could leave, he had become so used to the Unforgivables and not to mention muggle torture that it didn't hurt him any more. He was special that way. He couldn't feel pain anymore; he was used to it. Except one thing. One thing could make him feel pain, but that thing was seldom used.__

He rested his chin on his fist and looked at his watch. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be here a while?"

To the Future… 

A woman with cinnamon colored hair turned to look at her fiancé. "Ron? Something's not right…"

"Hermione, what is it?" a tall, red headed man said with concern flickering in his eyes. 

"It's Harry, Ron. Something's not right with Harry. I feel it in my bones; I haven't felt this way since before Who-Know-Who was destroyed. Ron, I'm scared for Harry. No one's seen him for months, I hope he's alright…" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. 

Ron walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "He'll be fine, Hermione. He's been through terrible things, wherever he is, he'll be all right. Trust me on this." 

That night the two of them fell asleep like that on the couch.

And Back Again… 

Harry drummed his fingers on his knee. He was getting mad. Sitting for hours without anyone coming could do that to a person. He looked up at the door and glared. That was how the guards found him. Harry stood up and crossed his arms when the guard approached him. 

"About time. Could we hurry this up," he looked at his watch, "I have a class to teach in a little bit and I would like to be there on time."

"Insolent little brat, I think you need a lesson. Crucio!" the Death Eater yelled.

Harry calmly watched the light speed toward his chest. It hit. Barely wincing, Harry looked up at the Death eater. "Ouch," he said dully.

Behind the cloak, the Death Eater's eyes widened. The boy barely even flinched. The boy narrowed his eyes, "Can we please hurry this up? My class starts in a half hour."

"Come," the Death Eater said, having come up with nothing else that he could do. "I will take you to my master."

Harry did a fake cheer and then faked a serious expression. "Of course! I would love it if you would take me to your leader."

The man led Harry through many twists and turns before they got to the place they needed to be. Harry grinned. This was going to be fun.

The Death Eater raced up to the red-eyed man and knelt down. Harry grimaced as the man started kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe. Voldemort stopped him by raising his hand. "Is this the boy you captured today? Why did you bring him to me?"

"He's different, Lord. He isn't responding at all. And," he glanced at Harry, who returned with a smirk, "he isn't scared."

"Get up, idiot! You shall pay for your inability to do a simple task!_ Crucio_," the Death Eater dropped and Voldemort laughed. He turned to the other Death Eaters. "Leave him to me." He turned to look at the boy. Harry was looking around with an appraising look.

Harry started talking, "Rather stupid place to meet and greet people, if you ask me." Harry's eyes glinted, as he looked right at Voldemort. "There are so many places they could escape from. I mean some lead right outside. Getting sloppy, Tom?"

"They die before they make it to the door, so I wouldn't advise you to do so," the man hissed. "Who do you think you are, to call me that name?"

Harry smirked, "I am your worst nightmare. I'm the kid that just won't die," Harry started circling Voldemort. He pouted. "I don't think you like me."

A smile formed on Voldemort's face. "You are definitely a feisty one, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just mad. I mean, how hospitable is it for you just to leave me in that cell for hours. Especially when I have a time limit here. I have to be somewhere soon, so if you don't mind, could you hurry this up?

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "I suppose we could_. Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry stepped out of the way. He rolled his eyes. "I think you need to work on your aim. Okay, my turn now. Accio!" Harry called.

Nothing happened. "You thought that would work on me?" Voldemort grinned. 

Harry brought his finger to his lips and thought for a moment. "No, but it was worth a shot."

Voldemort quickly mumbled a spell that bound Harry with ropes. Harry managed to remain standing. Harry glared. "Now, now, Tom. That wasn't very fair."

"Whoever said I was fair?" Voldemort said. "_Avada Kadavra_."

Harry's eyes widened. Harry tried to dodge but the green light just grazed his leg. Harry winced as the ropes fell off and he went down.

This was pain, the feeling of everything in your body bursting and shrinking at once. Pain so overwhelming that after a minute you pass out. Luckily, when Harry fell he hit his head on the floor and was knocked out. Voldemort laughed as he went down. He turned to his followers and said, "That idiot thought that he could beat me! Me, greatest wizard in the world…"

He was so caught up in himself that he didn't notice a white light pass over Harry, changing the boy. Harry's leg healed as the light went over him. The concealment over his scar disappeared, and his hair did an odd thing. His hair grew; it grew back to the mass of messy hair that is had been. It grew over two inches in one minute. The white light condensed into a ball and flew to his hand, were it floated. Then it started to sink into his hand, spreading through his body making it glow. Harry groaned and propped himself up by his elbows. 

"That curse hurts, damn it!" he groaned. He went to stand up. "Hey, Tom! I'd love to stay and chat with you. I know it's been a while since I've seen you, but I have a class to teach, so I'll see you around."

The aforementioned man turned to look at him, his eyes wide. Harry waved. "Oh yeah, before I go, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world. You, Tommy, are scum that will someday be destroyed," Harry faked a big grin. "Goodbye," and the boy disappeared.

Voldemort, for the first time in his life, was speechless. And he killed someone not long after.

Back at Hogwarts… 

Ryan looked at the worried faces in Harry's class. He bit his lip and started to talk. "Harry wanted you to review so…" _'Where is he, he's never taken this long before…'_ Ryan's thoughts lead him off track.

Lily looked up at the distracted man in front of her. "Umm, sir? You okay?"

Ryan jerked and looked at her. "I'm fine," he looked up at the rest of the class. "Now where was I? Oh yes, you need to read chapters 4-8, there will be a practical test on that when you get back from break…"

The door flung open and a dark cloaked man walked in. They couldn't see the man's face because the cloak's folds covered it. Ryan smiled, "About time you got back. It took you longer than usual."

The man reached up and pulled his hood down. The class saw a face covered by shaggy hair that stood up at all angles. A face that had oval glasses hiding emerald eyes. The man brushed his hair out of his face. They saw a scar, a scar that looked like lightning. They were shocked. This was their teacher, but it didn't look like him.

Harry smiled. "It's not my fault, the stupid Death Eaters stuck me in a cell… Ryan, why are you looking at me like that?"

Ryan replied in a singsong voice, "Harry, it's back!"

Harry groaned, "You're kidding me. I hate this," he reached up and traced it, "stupid thing. You would think I would be used to it after having it for 18 years. But no…"

Ryan looked anxiously at Harry as he approached the front of the room. "You okay there, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Of course I am. You know I'm use? to this stuff. Now may I teach my class?"

Ryan laughed. "Of course you can. You know where I'll be if you want to talk, okay?"

"I got it," Harry reassured as Ryan walked out of the classroom. He turned to face his class. "Okay, to answer the questions you haven't asked yet… Yes, I am your teacher Harry. The change in appearance is a side effect of a curse. I use to look like this when I was in school. Yes, I have escaped and I am alive. Just don't ask me how I got away. Well that just about covers it. Put away the books, we have a slight change in plans."

Harry grinned at his speechless class. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I am sorry, but I am going to give you homework."

He raised his hands to silence the groaning class. "Oh come on! This is the first time and you have all of break to do it. I want you to write me an essay about Voldemort. Who he is, who he used to be, what he does, you know that kind of stuff. I'll give you a clue though. In order to find out how he used to be, you must first know his real name. His name is Tom Riddle. Well you can go now, I'll let you out early because of the homework and it's almost Christmas."

The class sat in shock as Harry walked out of the room. Sirius spoke what everyone was thinking."We have to write about You-Know-Who?"

A/N: I finally got it done! Thanks so much to all those who reviewed. You mean so much to me. I don't own anything from the HP books. 

Thanks to my betas Krazy Kris, Pumpkin Hatching, and Katrina Skyfrost.You three are awesome!(Well so is everyone else who reviewed… ;))

Thanks sooo much! You people are really the best!

Remember to review, please

Someone2


	10. Secrets Being Spilled

**Summary:**_What would happen if Harry Potter went back in time? Not to be a student but to teach? _This story is about Harry, at 19, going back in time to his parent's 7th year and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). _What secrets would be found out? Find out all this and more. _  

A/N: You people are truly wonderful. I am really sorry about the wait, but school always comes first. I am glad that you like both my stories and you can be reassured that I will finish both of them. It may take awhile but I will finish them. Now on to chapter 10…

**Days Gone By—Are They Really Gone?**

Chapter 10: Secrets Being Spilled

     "Harry, will you please come with me?" Dumbledore asked as Harry walked past him. "I wish to speak with you about something."

     Harry looked at him and smiled. "Yes sir, lead the way."

     Dumbledore didn't return the grin. "Thank you."

     Harry was shocked. Dumbledore had never been this cold to him before. Harry brushed his hair out of his eyes and pushed his glasses back up his nose. A sharp pain came from the back of his head. He reached back there and felt something sticky. Blood. Harry grimaced as he remembered when it happened. _'Oh well,'_ he thought, _'this is a short price to pay when the alternative is the pain of the killing curse.'_ Harry crashed into something and he fell down. He looked up to see the stone gargoyle sitting peacefully in front of him. Dumbledore laughed. "Are you okay, Harry?"

     "Yes, I am, sir. I was just a little distracted and I didn't see it. Are we going to go in?"

     Dumbledore's smile was wiped off his face as he answered. "Yes, follow me."

    "And he was almost back to normal," Harry muttered to himself as he followed Dumbledore to his office. Dumbledore gestured for him to sit down.  He started talking.

     "Harry, there is something odd about you. Death Eaters captured you this morning and you come back in the afternoon. Before you left though, you told me that you're classes should take place no matter what. And now you are having the seventh years write an essay about Voldemort. It makes a person wonder. You know more than you let on. You aren't telling anyone the truth about who you are.  I will know. Whether by force or from your own free will, I will find out," Dumbledore gazed into Harry's eyes. Harry's shocked eyes gazed back. 

     Harry sputtered and then started talking, more calmly then he felt. "You are right. I was told not to tell anyone, but I guess there are exceptions to every rule. Please get Ryan in here. He is my godfather, he'll be able to help me explain this."

     Dumbledore glanced at the now calm boy sitting in front of him as he called Ryan into his office—by the fire. Ryan's confused face cleared into a mischievous grin as he saw Harry. "I told you that some people wouldn't be satisfied by your answers, didn't I?" came the cocky voice.

     Harry glared at him. "It's not my fault that Voldie decides to torture me no matter where I am."

     "Excuses, excuses."

     Dumbledore watched as Ryan sat down and they continued to bicker. "Excuse me, you two. But could we get to the matter at hand? I would like to know who you are."

     Ryan settled further into his chair as he gestured for Harry to start telling their story. Harry glanced at Fawkes as he started to talk. "Where to start? Well a good place to start would be our names, so I guess I'll start there. My name really is Harry. That was never a lie, neither was the fact that I never knew my parents. But back to the names," Harry laughed, "I never thought I would have to reintroduce old students to you Professor.  Let me introduce you to Sirius Black," Ryan gave a cocky wave. "He is a tad older then the Sirius black running around with James Potter. And me? I am Harry Potter. You, well an older you, decided to let me have a little fun and come back to meet my parents."

      Dumbledore blinked. "So you are telling me that you came from the future?"

     Harry nodded. "Quite right. Is that enough information for you, or do you want to know more of my past, which is right now your future?"

      "More, if you please.  I want to know everything," Dumbledore said folding his hands.

     "Fine, let's start at the beginning. My name is Harry James Potter. I am the son of Lily Evans and James Potter. My birthday is July 31st, 1980. I lived with my Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia from the time I was one to the time I graduated.  And that's my basic history."

     Ryan raised his hand to get the attention on him. "Oh Harry, you forgot one thing."

     Harry's eyes narrowed and snapped to Ryan. "Damn it Ryan, you know we can't tell that. We can't change history."

     Ryan's eyes widened in innocence as he spoke. "I was only going to say that Voldemort was after your blood."

     Harry snorted. "He got that, remember? Fourth year, but he was out to kill me."

     "Excuse me, but would you mind filling me in? Why is Voldemort out to kill you?" Dumbledore looked intently at the two men in front of him. Harry turned to look at him.

     "Was, sir. He was out to kill me. In our time, he isn't trying to kill me anymore."

     Ryan winced. "I don't really think he could hurt a fly after what you did to him, Harry."

     Dumbledore looked at Harry. "What did you do to him?"

     "Killed him," he said simply. 

     "Okay, somehow this conversation went from Voldemort wanting to kill you to you killing Voldemort," Dumbledore said while Ryan nodded. He continued talking. "Why don't you tell me why Voldemort was after you, Harry?"

     Harry opened his mouth to start talking but then shut it. "I don't think I can tell you that. It would reveal too much of the future."

     Ryan sighed. "Oh sod off, Harry, you know he won't rest until he knows. He's just like you when someone has secrets, he won't stop until he knows. And besides, you won't be able to tell him how you got back today until you tell him one little fact."

     "Ryan, I am not going to tell him that!"

     "Why not? It's not going to change anything!"

     Harry sighed and was about to say something when Dumbledore interrupted. "Why don't you just tell me and trust me to keep the information to myself? Hmm?"

     Harry looked at him and then at Ryan. He sighed. "I guess you would have found out eventually. Alright, if you must know, I can survive the killing curse." He turned to face Ryan. "That is what you wanted me to tell him right? Or did you want me to tell him that the unforgivable curses don't work on me? Any of them! Hmmm Sirius? Is that what you wanted me to tell him? Or do you want me to go blurting out my entire history as the freaking 'Boy Who Lived'!"

    Harry paused to catch his breath and started to talk again. But Ryan cut him off. "Harry, shut up," he said calmly. Harry stopped. "Good, now just tell him everything. No holding back, except about the information on Lily and James. Oh and don't tell about me."

     Ryan turned to face Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, he doesn't do that often, but when he does we like to let him get it out of his system. He tends to keep things bottled up inside of him. He doesn't like to have people harmed or in danger because of him. In our time he is quite famous, with the whole Voldemort thing. Now, Harry, talk."

      Harry bit his lip before starting to talk in a monotone voice. "I have faced Voldemort, or one of his supporters, every year since I was eleven. I have been kidnapped 3 times—today was the fourth. When I was 16, Voldemort captured me and tortured me. He just every type of torture you could think of. He even resorted to muggle types. I managed never to cry out and eventually got use to the pain. I was there for a whole summer and the first month of my sixth year. I said before that the unforgivable curses don't work on me. They worked on me before this little "visit". Well the 'crucio' curse did. I didn't know about the killing curse until I was 18; he used it on me twice. He couldn't believe that I could stand back up after being hit with an unforgivable curse. Let's just say that is gave him another reason to hate me."

     Harry looked at both of them. "Is that enough, or is there something else you want to know?"

     Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, how old are you, and when did you kill Voldemort?"

     "I am 19 now, I was 18 when I killed Voldemort," Harry laughed. "I just turned 19 last July. It hasn't even been a year since I killed Tom. Barely even half a year, if you want to get really specific."

     Dumbledore smiled and the twinkle came back into his eyes. "What house were you in, Harry?"

     A corner of Harry's mouth twitched. "Gryffindor, sir. But get one thing straight now, no matter what you find out about me, remember that I am a Gryffindor."

     "Why do you say that Harry?"

     Harry sighed. "I am a lot like Tom Riddle. I can talk to snakes, even. So don't be fooled. I am a Gryffindor, even if it seems otherwise."

     Ryan turned to Harry. "You're a Parseltongue? How come I didn't know about this?"

     "You never asked. Besides, I had expected you to read about it in one of Rita Skeeter's articles. It was in the one that said I was mentally unstable, if I remember right. Or was it the one that said I was dating Hermione?" Harry shook his head and smiled. "It was one of them anyway, in my fourth year."

     "Oh," Ryan said absently and then as he thought about it, it came in stronger. "Oh, I remember now. I don't think I've heard you do it though."

    Harry smiled wirily. "It isn't exactly something that is well liked. And it is not as though there are a ton of snakes coming up to me and talking."

     Dumbledore sat, fingers tented and resting on his lips. He folded his hands and put them on his desk. "You have not had an easy life, have you Harry?"

     Harry did not say a thing, but Ryan gave him a look as though to say 'Duh'. Dumbledore continued talking. "But there is one thing that I can see now, even when I don't know all of your secrets. I have never seen a person more fit than you to teach the Defense Against The Dark Arts class. You are a remarkable person, and what surprises me is that you are only 19. I cannot even begin to imagine what you will, or can, do in the rest of your life. You are truly an asset to this school. I am sorry for ever doubting you. Though, this does explain why, even though evidence points otherwise, people trust you. I don't know if I have ever said anything like this before, but please realize that I am saying it now, even before watching you grow up."

     Harry looked on in shock. Dumbledore had never… never said anything along that sort. Sure he had been told that he was remarkable, but come on… He was famous, that was expected. But to hear Dumbledore say all of that… 

     Dumbledore continued. "Please tell me all about your experiences in school, and most of your life. You don't need to tell me about why you are living with your aunt and uncle, just tell me everything that happened during school."

     Harry smiled and looked over at Ryan for confirmation; Harry didn't want to tell almost everything without having approval. Ryan nodded and settled in his chair to listen. Harry cleared his throat and started to talk.

     "When I was eleven, Hagrid, the gamekeeper, rescued me from the Dursley's. I had never known about the wizarding world before then… That moment when he told me, everything changed. When I say everything, I mean everything. That year it was the stone, it was that stone…" Harry went on to describe everything about his first year, right down to the dragon escape. He didn't mention how the Dursley's treated him, he told about Dobby, and skimmed the facts of the events in his second year. He didn't tell about his third year, knowing that Ryan didn't want that known quite yet. Fourth year he told in a monotone voice, mainly just saying that he had met up with Voldemort. Fifth year was his only normal year, mainly learning about his parents, and worrying about the O.W.L.'s. Sixth year was the year that Voldemort had captured him and tortured him. Seventh—the same as sixth, only he wasn't kept as long. He had to mention that he had been Head Boy and Head Girl had been one of his best friends. He had been grinning at this. And when he was eighteen… He just said that he had defeated Voldemort… He smiled. "After all," he said, "we need to keep the future a mystery, don't we? We can't know all the facts, otherwise where's the fun?"

     He went on to say that he had allowed Harry to go to the past in order to get to know his parents. Dumbledore listened pensively during the entire time that Harry had been talking, knowing, somehow, that Harry wasn't even scratching the surface with what he told. But like he had said, where is the fun if we know everything that is to come…  Dumbledore decided to speak up. There was still that one thing that was bothering him…

    "Harry," he said, voice cutting through the silence, "You told me that you could survive the killing curse… How? What happens?"

     Harry leaned forward, folding his hands and resting his forearms above his knees. He rested his chin on his hands. "It is fairly hard to explain," he said, voice oddly loud in the circular room. "But I will do my best. You see, I do actually die, and to tell you the truth it is quite painful. However, my soul is fairly content on staying with my body," he smiled at this, as though he was telling a joke, "When that curse hits me, I die, but there is that white light… The white light that I know to be my soul and, so to say, essence. Back to the point, the white light goes out of my body, leaving me quite dead, but it comes back. It heals me, taking away any magical spells and reviving myself to how I would look if I hadn't used magic to change myself. Hence the reason my hair is so long," he held up a lock, "If I had just been able to get to the person who cuts my hair, I wouldn't have needed to use magic to keep my hair the same length. Now that the spell is off it went to how it would be if the spell had never been there. Anyway, the light then re-enters my body, allowing me to live again. The process takes very little time; I am usually back on my feet within a minute or two. Sometimes even less. I don't know why I can survive the killing curse, it just happens. Please don't tell anyone."   

     Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he gave a reassuring smile. Harry glanced at his watch, and quickly stood up. "Oh no! I have to go, I was supposed to meet a group of third years! They thought they saw a Boggart and I really need one for my next lesson with the second years."

     Dumbledore wave his hand dismissively. "Go on, we've talked long enough. I'm sure that they are waiting for you, hurry up."

     "Thanks, sir," and with that he rushed out the door.

     Dumbledore turned to look at the man sitting in front of him. He could not believe he hadn't seen the resemblance. Ryan grinned at him.

     "Weren't expecting to see me, were you?"

     "No, I can't say I was. Then again, I wasn't expecting Harry to be James and Lily's son, so that isn't saying much at the moment. I have one question to ask before you go, because I know you want to clean up your room. Was everything that Harry said true?"

     Ryan bit his lip and thought a moment before answering. "I know one thing about everything he said, and that I can tell you know. He wasn't even scratching the surface; however what he told was the truth. As much of it as you need to know at the moment. Harry has so many secrets and doesn't tell half of them. But he was telling the truth," Ryan laughed, "He doesn't lie very often, and to tell you the truth, he isn't very good at it. He is, however, very good at telling only what needs to be known. So believe him, and later, trust him. You won't be sorry."

     Ryan stood up. "If you would excuse me, sir, I really do need to clean up my classroom."

     "Thank you for telling me what you did, Sirius."

     Dumbledore turned to face his pensive as Ryan walked out of the room. '_Of all the things to ponder…_' he thought as he went into his pensive. '_Of all the things to ponder…_'    

     In the Gryffindor common room, not a lot was happening. Lily and James were curled up together by the window watching the thick flakes of snow fall. Lily sighed contently as she snuggled closer to James. He, in turn, tightened his hold on her. Lily's mouth twisted and she sat up frustrated.

     "I can't get that image out of my head. I can't help thinking about it, James."

     James put a soothing arm around her as Sirius and Remus came and sat down on the floor in front of them. Remus spoke first.

     "I want to find out a few things about Harry, guys."

     James and Sirius looked at him in shock. 

     Lily spoke quietly. "But I thought you liked him, Remus."

     He nodded. "I do like him, I just… There are just too many loose ends."

     James nodded. "I know. I would just like it if I knew who he was. But I don't think that is ever going to be possible."

     Lily looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

     James frowned as he looked at everyone. "I have a feeling that not even Professor White, his godfather, knows him entirely."

     Lily and Remus looked at James. "Professor White is Harry's godfather?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

     Sirius nodded. "Yep, James and I figured that out a while ago. We have been trying—"

     James reached over and clamped a hand over Sirius' mouth. Lily looked suspiciously over at James and narrowed her eyes. 

     "James…" she said in a low voice.

     James looked back guiltily and Sirius gave a cry of glee.

     "I did it!" he yelled. He jumped up and grabbed the closest girl and kissed her. He had her by the shoulders and was smiling while shaking her. The poor girl just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

     "Just what did you do?" she said trying to pry his hands off of her.

     "I got Lily to get mad at James and this time he actually did something. Pay up, Moony!" He quickly let go of her and she walked off muttering to herself. Sirius ran over to Remus and held out an open hand. "Three sickles was the agreement."

      Remus shook his head. "No way, remember? He also had to confess and I don't believe he has yet."

     Sirius frowned and then turned to Lily. He smiled charmingly. "Lily," he started in a sweet voice that gained momentum, "James and I have been trying to find information on Harry and Ryan and we have found out some things and I think that they will help us out."

      She looked at him like he was crazy. He had been talking so fast by the end that you couldn't understand him. Remus smiled contently.

     "Oh, don't look at me like that Sirius. I don't have to pay you now."

     "What!" Sirius jumped up and everyone looked at him. He waved and shrugged, "Lost a bet," he called in explanation. The room broke out in understanding babble. Sirius sat down and whispered to Remus. "What do you mean? She knows now…"

     Remus just smiled. "James had to confess, you dolt, not you confessing for him. So it doesn't count. And if I were you I would run."

     Sirius' eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Why?"

     "Because James does not look too happy," he said laughing.

     Sirius looked over at James, and, noticing the murderous look on his face, quickly ran out of the common room. James stood up slowly. 

    "Excuse me, will you? I need to go kill him," he shot Lily a wink and walked slowly out of the room. 

     As soon as he was out of the room, Lily turned to him. "Do you have any idea what that was about?"

     Remus shook his head, "Nope, you?"

     Lily sighed. "No, you know, James and Harry have more in common then looks."

     "What's that?"

     "They both keep more secrets then a secret keeper."

      '_Christmas, a time of good tidings and cheer. I wonder if they figured Voldemort into that equation_.' Harry's lips curved into a smile as he thought that. The Great Hall was decorated to the furthest extent, everything hung in Christmas colors. It was the one time of the year that the house colors merged. Green mixed with red. That was what stood out. It made a person wonder if anyone noticed that the two houses with the biggest rivalry had allowed their colors to mix and to hang side by side. Harry walked in quite unnoticed. Though, that could have possibly been because he had worn his invisibility cloak. There weren't that many students that stayed, no, that was reasonable. People were not living for being safe, they were living to see their families and spend as much time together as they could. Even with that threat, oh everybody knows that threat, the one that is the prickling of the fine hairs at the nape of your neck. Yes, with that threat, people were joyful. Snowball fights were still held, homework was still being done, and, one can't forget this, Harry Larson was still being discussed. Harry sighed as he heard, once again, someone mention how cute he was. He walked over to Lily, who was reading a book at the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to her. Not taking her eyes from the book, she spoke.

     "What is it, James?"

     Harry laughed. "Whoever said I was James?"

     Lily turned her head to where he would have been. "If you aren't James, then who are you?"

     "Harry. I just wanted to talk to someone around my age for a bit. It gets kind of boring when the only people you talk to are more then twice your age."

     Lily laughed as she put her book down. "I can imagine! Oh dear," she said quietly, as she noticed that everyone was staring at her. "Can we continue this in the Gryffindor common room? I really don't want everyone staring at me like I'm crazy."

      Harry smiled, a smile she couldn't see of course. "I was wondering when you were going to notice that."

      "Oh shush up," she said standing up. She walked quickly out of the Great Hall. As soon as they were clear of any spying eyes, Harry took off the cloak and put it in his pocket as he walked along side Lily.  They walked silently until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Lily looked at him curiously as Harry said the password. He walked inside.

     "How did you know that?" she said as she raced up to him.  Harry sat down near the fireplace and waited for her to do the same. 

     "Another of my secrets, I'm afraid," he smirked. Lily reached over and lightly slapped him on the arm. 

     Lily settled back in her armchair and sighed. "This is my first Christmas without my parents, you know. It is kind of scary."

     "How so?" inquired Harry.

     "Everything I see is so cheerful and it reminds me of them, my parents. I wish for just a moment that I had been there—that I had been killed alongside them, just so I could spend Christmas together with them. I know you are probably going to tell me that there isn't anything I can do about it but I just can help but think about it."

     "You're right, I am going to tell you that you can't do anything about it. But I know what it's like. There are so many times that I wish that I had been killed with my parents, or that I could have died in the place of a friend. But I can tell you one thing, you can't base your life on what it could have been. You waste so much of it that way. You have to hold their memories tight but you can let others in with them. Love is the greatest antidepressant that you can receive and the best thing is you can have as much of it as you want."

     Lily laughed. "Okay, change of subject. Why did you really want to talk to me?"

     Harry shrugged. "I really wanted to talk to someone my age. I'm only nineteen, don't I deserve to have a fun Christmas?"

     "Oh, so you wanted to hang out with the local goof-offs?" Lily said accusingly. 

     "Nah, I was just bored and you were the first person I saw. Well, that I could trust."

     "Oh, okay," she said before getting an idea. "Do you want to go outside and join the Marauder's snowball fight? That is always a lot of fun. You never quite know what to expect from any of them… Especially James…" she said the last part more to herself.

     Harry smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"

     She sighed. "Is it really that obvious?" Harry nodded. She got a goofy grin on her face before she answered. "Yes, I really do love James. I hope we get married someday, but don't tell him I said that."

     "I won't tell a soul. And, just so you know, I think that you two would be perfect together."

     Harry stood up and walked over to the window. He looked down on everyone laughing and playing in the snow. He turned quickly around. "Do you think that they would let a teacher join in on the fight?"

     "Are you kidding?" she said standing up. "They would love it."

     "Then come on," he said rushing out of the door.

     Lily sighed before running to catch up with him. The snowball fight in the freshly fallen snow left everyone with a light heart and frozen fingers. Harry had pelted James and Sirius with snowballs before they had realized what was going on. It didn't take long for the organized teams to fall apart and the name of the game to turn to revenge. Everyone was hitting as many people as they could and it was chaos, pure, blind chaos. This had continued for a few hours, well, until it had gotten so dark that no one could see what they were hitting. When everyone had called a truce, they went inside and had hot cocoa in the kitchens. The Christmas Eve night had passed with everyone in warm spirits.

      Nobody had really gone to sleep that night, they had stayed up and talked in the common room all night. Though Harry listened more than talked. He was staying, or so he said, so that they could talk without getting in trouble. Harry stood up when the clock struck one.

     "Sorry, everyone, I would love to stay, but everyone needs to get a little sleep tonight," He started walking through the portrait hole as everyone said good night. Harry smiled remembering everything that had happened that day. 

     "Merry Christmas everyone!" he yelled as the portrait went shut.

     "Yes," he said to himself as he heard faint cries of 'Merry Christmas. "My first happy Christmas with my family. And it was definitely merry." He walked slowly back to his room before going to bed. 

A/N: If you would like me to notify you when I update one of my stories, or post a new one, please tell me so in a review or send me an email at dynamic_duo178@hotmail.com. You people are wonderful to have been patient with me this long. 

Please remember to review!

I hope you enjoyed!

Someone2


	11. Flying, Disbelief, and Complications

Summary: _What would happen if Harry Potter went back in time? Not to be a student but to teach? _This story is about Harry, at 19, going back in time to his parent's 7th year and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). _What secrets would be found out? Find out all this and more. _ 

A/N: THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED! I REPEAT THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED! If you find mistakes I'm sorry and I will fix them later.

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own these characters. All I own is my idea and unfortunately my homework.  

****

**_Days Gone By—Are They Really Gone?_**

_Chapter 11: Flying, Disbelief, and Complications_

By: Someone2 

     "Hey Harry, wait up!" Sirius and James yelled. Harry put his arm out to stop Ryan and turned to wait for the group of students. Sirius and James raced over there and reached the two men, out of breath. Lily and Remus just rolled their eyes, laughed, and walked calmly up to the group. Harry looked over at Ryan with a small smile.

     "What is it, boys?" asked Ryan. Harry had to bring a hand to his mouth to stop them from seeing his smile. Ryan was acting so pompous. He shot a warning glance at Harry, but Harry just gave him an innocent look. 

     "Harry with everything you've done, we've never seen you fly," Sirius said with a sly look. "You can fly, can't you?"

     "Are you kidding me? Can Harry _fly_?" Ryan had a look of disbelief on his face. "The kid is bloody brilliant on a broom. Youngest seeker in a century, he was. Could have played professionally, if he wanted to. Some teams are still asking for him."

     "Ryan, shut it, would you?" Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Sorry, about that. The man tends to exaggerate in his old age."

     Ryan smacked him on the back of the head and Lily giggled.

     "So do you want to fly with us or not?" James asked.

     Harry shrugged. "Sure, but I didn't bring my broom with me. Ryan, don't look so outraged, I left it in good hands. Ron would never use it to sweep floors like Hermione did."

     "That's okay, you can use mine," Remus said, shoving the broom into Harry's hand. Harry frowned, he hadn't even noticed they all carried brooms. "My mom just doesn't understand that I like to keep both feet planted firmly on the ground."

     After Harry thanked him, they all walked down to the Quidditch pitch. Ryan sat up in the stands with Remus. Harry looked at the broom in his hands. The boom was a deep golden oak color, with green bristles. The broom was in pristine condition. It was a Shooting Star model 15. Those were antiques! There were only 5 of that model ever sold. Harry looked at it in awe. James noticed the look and misunderstood it. 

    "Yeah, a Shooting Star. The newest broom in the market. Remus' mom is a nut for the game, gets him the newest broom that comes out every year. They stopped making them a while back though, not many people were buying."

    "There were only five sold. Ever. These are the hardest things to find. Apparently they were too fast and lost control easily, but that could be easily…" Harry noticed the look James was giving him. "And I'll shut my mouth now." 

     "You are a Quidditch nut aren't you?" asked Lily.

     Harry nodded guiltily. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I have a friend who is more interested than I am, still is actually. He's a bloody good keeper, plays professionally. I lost interest when I had more important things to worry about."

    "What's more important than Quidditch?" Sirius asked, outraged.

    "Living," Harry said bluntly. "Now can we fly? I'm a bit rusty, haven't been on a broom in ages."

    The others agreed and they all kicked off. Harry's spirit rose with the broom. His face broke into a big grin. He shot toward the goalpost and then spiraled down in, and then rocketed to the other end only to go into a steep dive. When he leveled out, his feet skimmed the grass. He shot back up and stopped next to the three others. They all looked at him with shocked expressions. Harry's eyes seemed to light up from within as he sat on the ground getting his breath back. 

    "Merlin, that was fun. I should have done that a lot sooner. Would you all talk? It feels as though I'm talking to trolls."

    "Bloody hell, you're good, Harry," Sirius said completely awed.

    Ryan smiled proudly. "Told you so."

    "Harry, you're even better than James and he's brilliant on and off the field," Lily said smirking, knowing what James' response would be. James didn't disappoint.

     "Lily! I can't believe my own girlfriend would say that someone is better than me!" James said this all with a very outraged expression. Harry burst out laughing.

     "You do know that she said you were brilliant, don't you?" Remus said chuckling slightly. James looked at him oddly before turning to Lily with a questioning glance. She nodded and James leapt into the air with a whoop.

     "My girlfriend said I was brilliant!" he chanted, jumping around. He picked Lily up and spun her around, kissing her quickly. Everyone laughed when he set Lily down and she nearly fell because she was laughing so hard. 

     Ryan looked at everyone, with a slightly evil grin on his face. "Anyone want to play Quidditch?" They all nodded their agreement. Ryan's grin became bigger. "Then I'm on Harry's team," he said laughing at the looks on their faces.

     The Quidditch game had gone wonderfully.  Harry's team, consisting of Ryan as the Chaser and Remus as the Keeper, managed to win each game by a very small margin. Remus was a horrid Keeper, he fully showed his terror at being above the ground, and Ryan wasn't much better as a Chaser. The only reason they didn't lose was because of Harry was an amazing Seeker. James' team consisted of Lily as the Seeker and Sirius as the Keeper. Sirius wasn't much better at being a Keeper than he was at being a Chaser. (Ryan had said later that he was much better at being a Beater than he was at being a Keeper, Chaser, or Seeker.) However, that hadn't mattered in the end. James had managed to keep the quaffle in his possession almost all of the time and he was the only reason Harry's team almost lost a few times. They were now gathered in the kitchens enjoying glasses of hot cocoa with marshmallows and a plate overflowing with frosted Christmas cookies. 

     "What do you call a mix between an elephant and a rhino?" Sirius asked out of the blue.

     James shrugged. "I don't know."

     "Close, but no cigar! Anyone else want to take a crack at it?" he asked eagerly. Harry and Ryan looked at each other and groaned—they knew this one, but they weren't going to tell. The rest just shook their head and Sirius was practically jumping up and down in excitement. "You guys don't know anything! The answer's elephino! Get it? 'El if I know," Sirius was laughing. "Hell if I know… That one always cracks me up."

     Harry looked at Ryan to see if that was still true, and Harry could see him sniggering silently. Harry shook his head and laughed quietly. He marveled in how much fun he had been having over the Christmas holidays and wished that it would never end… But good things always end, no matter how much you want them to last forever. And for Harry, that was the saddest thing yet, knowing the few good things would end and everything would happen at once. Ryan noticed Harry's expression and patted him on the back a few times, not enough for anyone to wonder what was up, but enough to show that he cared. Harry looked at Ryan in appreciation and smiled crookedly. 

     "Would you pass me another cookie?" Harry asked Lily with a smile. Things may end, but he might as well enjoy them while they lasted.              

     Harry sat cross-legged on top of his desk and held up a hand to get his class' attention. "Okay, class, settle down." Not one of the seventh year Gryffindor or Slytherin students paid him any mind. Harry rolled his eyes and decided to take a leaf from Dumbledore's book. "SILENCE!" he bellowed and everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared at him. Grinning sweetly, he told them all to sit down. The class hastily moved as Harry leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and settled his chin on his two-handed fist. 

     "So you can all hear me… I was beginning to wonder. Now I want you all to pile—neatly, understood—your assignment on my desk and then we all need to have a talk." The class hurried and did as he said, except for Snape who sauntered to the desk and lazily put his essay on top. Harry picked it up and quickly read it through. He nodded. "Good job, Mr. Snape. Well written and the topic was researched to the right degree. Five points to Slytherin." He sat the paper back down and turned to the gaping faces. 

     "I know you were all rather shocked when I gave you this assignment but I had a certain realization when I was," he smiled, "detained. But first I want to tell you a story. Some of you may know this and some of you won't. However you need to know. 

     "A while ago, I'm not exactly sure when, a witch married a muggle man. She didn't tell him she was a witch and as some of you may have guessed that was not a good thing. She ended up getting pregnant. When she told him about what she was, the man disowned her and her unborn child. Now the woman ended up dying at childbirth, living only long enough to name the child after the father. The boy was then sent to an orphanage where we can only assume he was mistreated. He ended up getting the letter all of you received and he went to this school. He was a Slytherin, and ended up being Head Boy. Quite good looking, or so I've been told. He was popular and all that wonderful stuff. However, after he got done with school he went and he murdered his only living family. His father and his paternal grandparents. He went into a forest, or something of that sort and underwent so many Dark Art spells that when he resurfaced he wasn't recognized. He took up a name that was an anagram of his own; it had been a nickname at school. In fact, the name was 'I am Lord Voldemort' which came from Tom Marvolo Riddle. Cheers, huh?" He smiled at the attentive students. 

     "What you need to know is that as evil as Voldemort is, he is doing it because of his father. Or at one time was, I do believe he has forgotten the real reason behind everything. Someone told me, 'There is no such thing as good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to see it.' I disagree. Power can be used any way you wish to use it. For good, for evil, for getting revenge, for love, for money… The thing is that power can corrupt. Lord knows it's happened to the best of us, me included," Harry winced. "But that story isn't for today. People do things for reasons we don't understand. I'm not saying that we should allow people to kill others, but they most likely had a reason. Tom Riddle was human, he made mistakes and they changed him. Voldemort, however, is trying to gain immortality. Something, I am proud to say, he will not accomplish. But as I said, that story isn't for today.

     "I don't mean to bust your happy bubble, but your life is going to be hell for a while. People you know and love are going to die. You may die. Then again you may join his side and betray those you used to trust. You will never be entirely sure as to who is loyal to you and who is willing to rat you out. Some of you may join the fight against him and bad things may happen because of it. Always remember that it is your choices, rather than your abilities that shows who you are. A wise man told me that. And never be afraid to fight for what you believe is the right thing. I know I sound like an annoying prat who should stop telling you right from wrong. Though I haven't really done that, have I? But this is what Defense Against the Dark Arts is for. You need to be prepared for what you are going to meet. And let's face it, real life is going to be one great big kick to the arse. Don't be afraid to be paranoid. Don't be afraid to second-guess everything. Don't be idiot enough to put yourself blindly into hands that haven't proven themselves. And, least of all, don't be afraid to live life while you can. Go out there, live, love and all that wonderful bull shit."

     Harry cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Within a week, everyone—forth year and up—will be taught dueling. They will learn about curses they shouldn't know. Like the Unforgivable Curses, as much as I hate teaching about them. I know I said at the beginning of the year that you would not be given homework, but I think that may be changing. The idea is still in the works. In other words you may want to be really nice to me." Harry wiggled his eyebrows and the class laughed. "Okay, we now know a bunch of crap about Tom. Can anyone tell me one of the main forced behind his army?"

     No one raised their hand. 

     The green eyed man sighed. "If nobody volunteers then I'll have to just pick one of you."

     A red haired girl raised her hand. Harry smiled at her. "Yes, Lily?"

     "Dementors?" the girl asked hesitantly.

     "Two points to Gryffindor. And because I'm feeling generous, what are dementors?"

     Quite a few people raised their hands. Harry pointed to one that hadn't volunteered. "Go ahead."

     The boy started to stutter and Harry smiled encouragingly at him. "They suck the happiness out of places. And can suck out your soul."

     "Bravo, Peter. Three points to Gryffindor. Dementors are hooded creatures that feed on the happy emotions of humans. They guard Azkaban. What counters it?"

     "Chocolate?" a Slytherin girl piped up.

     Their teacher nodded. "Two points. Even though it was already explained, what's a Dementor's Kiss?"

     "A fate worse than death: your soul gets sucked out," someone from the back row called out.

     "Two points to Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom. Almost had that happen to me once.  It is truly a fate worse than death, leaving only an empty human shell. Now can anyone tell me what spell protects you from them?"

     "_Expecto patronum_," James said quietly. "A patronus."

     "Three points. Exactly right. A rather handy spell, if I don't say so myself. In order to complete the spell you need to focus on a happy memory. It won't work if you don't. Now can any of you complete the spell?"

     A handful of people raised their hands. "Okay, I want you all to practice the spell. The people who can do the spell will help you. Remember to focus on the happiest memory you can and then say _Expecto patronum_. If all else fails you can make one up, but that's rather hard to do. You'd need to imagine every detail of the memory. Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it."

     Harry jumped off the desk and went up to Peter tapping him on the shoulder. "Mr. Pettigrew could I speak to you for a moment?"

     The boy nodded and Harry led him out into the hallway, gazing intently at him. Peter glanced back nervously. Harry's eyes were reassuring, even though he was fighting the desire to shake some sense into the man who had ruined his life. Or made it interesting, whichever way you wish to look at it. "Don't worry Peter, I just wanted to ask you something. Is everything all right with you and your friends? I've noticed you haven't been with them as much as you usually are."

     Peter shrugged. "They've been busy, I guess. They've been trying to figure you out, sir." Harry winced at the word. "I reckon they haven't had time for me."

     Harry wasn't going to let this small chance of changing things go unused. "Peter, I doubt that's the case. I'm sure the others have been wondering where you are. You haven't been around lately." _Bugger, bugger, bugger… Reassuring, Harry, say something reassuring. I wonder if this was the year he went traitor. Maybe he already has. Okay, now say something reassuring to yourself. Bugger, time is nasty to figure out. That wasn't so hard now was it?  _"They seem to be pretty close to you." _Oh, that was lame. _

     Peter shrugged again and his teacher smiled. "Well, I'll just have to tell you something about me that they don't know… Er, now I just have to think of something," he winked and the boy that would become Wormtail looked at him in awe. "Oh, I've got it! My patronus. It's a stag, rather handsome thing." _Merlin, don't say too much. This is going to get back to James. Too bad I don't dare show Peter, but he knows James' form… _ "I know it isn't much, but that's a bit more than they know. Well back into the room, I don't want to know what they've been up to," he said ushering Peter into the room.

     Harry went back to sitting on his desk and watched the progress. It was hard to teach them something that he couldn't show, but he wasn't willing to risk James seeing his patronus. It was odd that his father wasn't that suspicious of him, in all honestly he should have been. Though, maybe he was. Harry would have been if a man who looked like him, had a mysterious past, was only a few years older than him, said Voldemort's name, escaped from Voldemort within a day became his teacher… Oh dear, Harry was becoming suspicious of himself.  Who knew? Maybe this was all an act in order to find out what he was hiding. That was something Hermione, Ron and him would have done and had. Oh well, showing his patronus was out of the question.  

     "Job well done, class." Everyone had at least gotten wisps of silvery stuff to come out of their wands. Even Peter. "It took me a while to learn it, too, so don't be discouraged if you didn't get it right." Harry looked at the class oddly. "Well, why are you just sitting there? Class dismissed."

     The class scrambled out of the room, once again giving him odd glances. How did this man know so much about You-Know-Who? Why did they need to know the spell against dementors? And the occasional, I didn't even know there was a spell against dementors. What did this man know that they didn't?  There was even a lone, what did he mean "him included"? Not to forget the, I did the spell! 

     Harry sighed when the last of the students trickled out of his classroom, thankful that none had caught his slip up. He picked up the reports and started leafing through them. The corners of Harry's mouth quirked up when a certain clacking noise came from the back corner of the room. 

     Without lifting his head, he said, "You can come out now, Professor."  

     The clacking noise became closer and with a slight _pop_ Albus Dumbledore appeared to the left of Harry.

     "How did you know I was here?"

     "I have my ways," he said mysteriously, looking at the man. His mentor looked disbelieving. Harry smirked. "I heard you walking."

     "Lovely discussion in class today. I believe you scared half of them out of their wits," Dumbledore said, eyes glinting merrily. 

     "Only half? I must be loosing my touch." Harry's carefree voice cut to the chase. "What is it you wanted to know about, Albus?"

     "Alas, hiding things from you is useless. Please tell me what you meant when you said power corrupted even you."

     "You are aware that you will have a timed memory charm placed on you, correct? And anything you may write down won't be readable?"

     "And pensives will not work. I know and yes, I understand."

     Harry led him into his office and settled into a leather chair, motioning for Dumbledore to do the same.

     "When I told you about getting caught and how I became immune to two of the Unforgivables, didn't you wonder how I got caught the second time? In all honesty, it was the least likely thing to happen: I was young and nothing could touch me. But that's what got me caught. I got cocky and I was taken the old-fashioned way—one swift knock to the head. You see, as immense as my powers are, normal methods can be used. Usually I can block people from getting too close, but as I said I was invincible," the sarcasm hung. "Now while I was 'out' I was given a potion that put a lock and key on my power. Without that cushion, I was tortured again."

     Harry stood up and started pacing in the warm room. He rubbed his forehead and plopped back into his chair. "Pain is a great deal of mind over matter. I'm not saying it wasn't the worst few weeks of my life, but you can always refocus the pain. Even if it is nearly impossible to do. Anyway, I was able to focus the pain enough to break the block that was placed on me. And of course I did what any normal person would have done, I got the bloody hell out of there. Understand that I am human, lack of blood will kill me," he smiled in a way that made the room cool a few degrees, "and it nearly did. When I got out the pain was still enough that I couldn't completely focus, so when I appeareated I landed between Hogsmead and Hogwarts. The lane that students use. I wasn't able to walk and it wasn't a Hogsmead weekend, so no one was really on the road. I lucked out though, aside from passing out, I was only there for 3 days before someone found me. I can just imagine the sight. A boy in the middle of the road so battered and bruised that he was in a puddle of blood. And that boy happened to be one that had been missing for 2 months. The school carriages nearly ran me over. I can't even try to imagine my friend's faces when they saw me, but, Merlin, I remember what happened when I woke up. 

     "I wouldn't let anyone come near me. I wouldn't tell them what happened. And most of all, I wanted to die from the shame. I knew that I had been the reason I was caught, and I was embarrassed. When I had gotten caught the first time, I was terrified that someone was going to hurt me. My friends and family tried to get me to talk but I wouldn't hear of it." Harry smiled. "They ended up locking me in a room with them until I would talk. I was scared for a while but I finally talked. Knowing that I could protect myself helped a lot though. I knew that I could rely on myself if I needed to. So, of course, it was a huge shock to my system when I got caught the second time. That time my pride was also damaged. It took me almost a year to trust people again. Well, trust them enough with my life. I knew they loved me and that helped more than you could ever know. Now, I'm not saying I never doubted it, but their actions spoke of it loud enough. It wasn't until a while ago that I realized that a person couldn't have that much power and not change. I just needed a good shock to the system to get myself back on track. I know as horrible as it sounds, I needed to be shown I could die."

     Harry shook his head and smiled weakly. "Enough about that, how about a game of Wizard's Chess?"

     "Only if I can be white," came the old man's reply. 

     "Can do."

     "Come on, Harry. Just once?" Ryan said eagerly. 

     "Ryan, I told you. No, you cannot dye the Slytherins blue."

     "How 'bout red?"

     "No. Too cliché, anyway."

     "Orange?"

     "No. Interesting though."

     "Purple?"

     "No." Harry didn't even look up from the paper's he was grading.

     "Yellow?"

     "No. Would that even show up?"

     "Magenta?"

     "No. Didn't you do that one before?" Harry said, still not looking up.

     "Umm…" Ryan rocked on his heals as he thought about it. "I don't think so. I think Remus and the rat did that one."

     "Oh."

     "How about pink with orange and purple spots?"

     Harry tossed his quill on top on his desk and glared at his godfather. "If I say yes, will you shut up?"

     "Umm… Maybe?"

     "Fine, I'll help you dye the Slytherins. Will you go now?"

     "When will you help me?" he asked, ignoring the boy's question.

     Harry rolled his eyes. "Later?" 

     Ryan shook his head.

     "Tomorrow?"

     "Nope."

     "Let me guess. Now?"

     "Since you insisted…"

     "What did I do to deserve this?"

     Ryan grinned. "You're just lucky, I guess."

     Harry snorted. "Luck, yeah, if that's what you want to think, go ahead. I won't disillusion your illusion."

     "Should I be offended?"

     "Only if you want to be," he shrugged, looking back at his papers.

     "Oh, okay."

     Ryan walked over to Harry and stared at him. After a few minutes, Harry faced his godfather. "What?"

     "Come on," he whined and his godson groaned. 

     "Do I have to?"

     Ryan didn't answer, he just grabbed Harry's arm and bodily hauled him up. Harry reluctantly followed him, mumbling. "All I wanted to do was grade my students' papers, one would think that's a good thing. But no, I get a godfather that discourages responsible behavior. Why me?"

     "Didn't you ask that already?"

     Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe. Are you sure my father was in his right mind when he named you my guardian?"

     "Would you rather Voldemort be your guardian?" Neither man had noticed two people coming up behind them. 

     "Oh, of course," he said deadpan. Ryan even looked at him twice. James grasped Sirius' arm and gave him a significant look. Sirius nodded and they dropped back enough to spy on the two men without being seen.

    "You know how much I detest Muggles and such," he continued dryly. "The two of us would have gotten along splendidly." He rolled his eyes. "Come on, if you want to do this, we have to hurry. I don't want to be late for dinner."

    "I knew you were more like your dad than you acted," Ryan said triumphantly. "No one can get in as much trouble as you did and not have a bit of a marauder gene."

     "You discovered my secret. The horror, the horror." Harry's fake look of dismay sent both men into hysterics. The two slipped out of James and Sirius' hearing range. The two boys looked at each other. 

     "James, do'y know what that was about?" Sirius asked, voice shaking.

     James swallowed, looking at where the two men had disappeared. "It could have been just a joke. We have to give him the benefit of the doubt…"

     "But he was so serious." He looked at his friend, scared. There was a lot they didn't know about Harry Larson. A lot they probably didn't want to know. He seemed to be good enough… But then you add in all the infrequencies and secrets…

     "James? What do we do?"

     James turned to his best friend. "I don't know…" he said softly.

     Later that night the whole school was gossiping about what happened during dinner. The Slytherins mysteriously turning florescent pink with orange and purple spots and the Marauders (as they were so reluctantly christened) looking like they never knew about it. The doubt that had been planted in James' head started to fester and take over. He was beginning to notice little things about Harry—the way he talked about Voldemort like he was nothing, how he knew thousands of curses and counter-curses, how he sometimes slipped and called Professor White by another name, how he faced Voldemort and escaped… But the main thing happened the day they practiced dueling and learned about the Unforgivables… 

     It was a day like any other. The sun was just a bit brighter and it was a bit warmer but that was normal for this time of year. The students sat in Harry's classroom, all talking eagerly. They were going to get to practice again. They had been dueling at least once a class since the discussion on, well, You-Know-Who. It was turning out to be an interesting experience… All the students were banding together to see if _one _of them could beat Harry. As you could probably tell, that meant no one had been able to do it yet. Not to say they hadn't tried. 

     Harry walked into the classroom smiling sadly and sat on the desk. Everyone looked at him in confusion and he forced the smile to be a bit bigger. Needless to say, no one was reassured. 

     "Okay, listen up. We'll be dueling at the end of class, just to see if anyone has come up with anything to beat me," Harry just loved teasing them about that. His face turned solemn. "But first we have to talk about the Unforgivables… Can anyone name one?"

     Lily raised her hand and Harry nodded at her. "The Imperius curse."

     "Good, two points. Can you tell me what it does?"

    "Um, it controls the user?" she said hesitantly. Nobody like her likes to talk about someone getting hurt… Harry sighed and took out a jar with a spider in it. He really didn't want to do this, but how else were they going to learn?

    "Yeah. Okay, everyone see the spider?" the class nodded. "Good."

    He took it out of the jar and said the spell quietly. The spider started doing cartwheels and jumping jacks, which was actually quite hilarious to watch. What… haven't you ever seen an eight-legged thing do a jumping jack? Harry glared at them and cut the spell.

     "You think it's funny. You actually think it's funny. Let's picture this: You're sitting at home with your family, let's just say a spouse and two kids, and suddenly the door is blown open. You thought you were safe, the wards were supposed to protect you but the monster broke them. He comes and singles you out. He casts the curse on you and you can't fight it, you want to, but you can't. Guess what? You just got to witness yourself murdering your family and not being able to do anything about it. Tears are streaming down your face; your hand is shaking from trying to stop yourself. He tells you to go grab a knife and kill them slowly. And then he leaves you. You're alive but you just did the worst thing you could ever imagine… And you have to live with it for the rest of your life. Not so funny now, is it?" The class was staring at him. He had never been this emotional before. "You need to grow up. This isn't fun and games anymore. This is real and it hurts. Damn it, people are going to die and you're sitting here laughing at something that's forbidden. Who can tell me another curse?"

     James shakily raised his hand. He had never been more afraid in his life, but… "Cruciatus curse, pain lots of it."

     "Five points. I'm going to tell you something right now. This hurts, any pain you've felt in your life is nothing compared to this. I knew a boy whose parents were in a hospital because they were subjected to this too long. He never had a chance to know them—they went completely insane. It's no picnic knowing your parents don't have a clue who you are. I couldn't even imagine what he went through." He coughed and looked at them sheepishly. "However we're getting off topic. This curse hurts. Anything you think could come close doesn't. As an old teacher did,"—he reached into the jar, gabbing another spider, and casting a spell to enlarge it. "It works better on a larger scale." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Crucio," he muttered. The spider started shuddering, convulsing in pain. Its eight legs were twitching uncontrollably when Harry looked at it. He quickly snapped his eyes shut and broke off the spell. 

     The class watched as Harry, with shaking hands, shrunk the victim and placed it back into the jar.

     "Next and last spell?" he asked quietly.

     A lone hand was raised. Peter Pettigrew. "_Avada Kedavra_. The killing curse."

     "Yes, the killing curse. Five points, Peter. As the name states, it kills. There is no counter curse and as of yet no one has survived it,"—_except me_—"unfortunately or fortunately. Whichever way you want to think about it. You can't fight it, unlike the Imperious curse. This is permanent. Though, right now if any of you tried casting it on me I doubt I would get much more than a bloody nose. Well, there isn't much else to say so…" he reluctantly trailed off and went to grab another spider. This one was a bit different from the others. It was larger and appeared to be bleeding slowly. Harry set it down on the desk and pointed his wand at it. 

     "_Avada Kedavra_," his voice shook slightly as the green light went bursting from the wand and hit the suffering spider. He picked it up and held it in his palm as he stroked it softly with his thumb. 

     The class watched as he put the spider back into the jar gently. They heard him quietly mutter to it "I'm sorry, so sorry" over and over again. When he looked back at the class, they all nearly gasped in shock. Some didn't manage to control themselves and the sound echoed through the classroom. Their teacher, Harry, the one that had always had a grin on his face and that never really took anything seriously, had such a haunted look in his eyes. As if… As if he had seen all that was horrible in the world. All that was evil and he had seen it first hand. The sparkling green turned into s muddled muddy color and there were lines around his mouth that said he had been this way many times before. All the class wanted to run away screaming and at the same time comfort this strange man. This strange _young_ man, not quite three years older than themselves. It wasn't until then they realized that their teacher had seen so much and done so much more then they could ever dream about. And by dream I mean nightmare. Horrible nightmares that would leave a person shaking in bed, sweating profusely, eyes wide with the fright that they did that… 

     "To those that have morals, unlike Tom Riddle, using that curse is one of the hardest things you could ever do. I have only used that curse to seriously kill twice. Well twice that I had planned to use it before hand. Once with my parent's murderer and once with that spider." _Let's not tell about the hundreds of Death Eaters you killed in battle, Harry. Or the ones you had to kill to escape. Remember we don't talk about that. No one does…_ "However the class is far from over. We have just enough time for one of you to duel me. Whose turn is it today?" Harry forced a grin on his face and his eyes lightened a few degrees. 

Snape raised his hand, triumphantly. He had a spell up his sleeve that no one was going to expect…

     "Very good, Mr. Snape. Come up then." Harry gestured as they both stood across from each other. "Remember to bow, even Voldemort bows, and on my mark. One, two, three _go!_" With a flash of light the duel began. When Harry fought you could truly see that he had been trained to within an inch of his life. He moved fluently, dancing more then jumping out of the way. The curses rolling off his lips… However today, he had a semi-worthy opponent. Well, one who had a few tricks…

     "_Tarantallegra,_" Harry said rolling out of the way of a curse. Snape jumped out of the way. "Good job so far," Harry was barely winded.

     "Same to you," Snape said as he fired off another curse.

    "Thank you," he said putting up a shield. "Though will you please do whatever it is you're saving until last? It's rather bothersome not to win right away and I have been putting off winning for a while."

      Snape practically growled. _Put off winning? How was he so sure he was going to win? We'll see how he does with this—_"_Serpensortia_!" he yelled as a large snake slithered out of his wand and toward Harry. At the last minute it veered off going toward the students. 

     Harry's eyes widened and he yelled out. "Don't attack the students!" but all that came out was a series of hisses. He turned quickly back to Snape once he was sure it wouldn't attack with a glint in his eyes. The scared student didn't have a chance as Harry summoned his wand and won the duel. Once done with that he raced over to where the snake was sitting and picked it up. He started to talk to it. The classed watched unnerved.

     Their teacher was a Parseltongue.

     Harry looked up at the class. "Oh bugger."

A/N: *Does jig* I did it! I did it! Finally, huh? Okay, I am honestly really sorry about the wait. I wish I had a reason besides I didn't have time but I don't. So I'm going to say sorry and hope you all forgive me. 

**Thank you** to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much it meant to me, what it means to me. This was an immensely difficult chapter to write. I restarted it about five times before I finally copied and pasted parts together. ;) 

**Special thanks** to my betas Katrina Skyfrost, Pumpkin Hatching and Krazy Kris—I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm sorry I had to post without giving it to you first. Also to Sophia Black who translated my story into French.

**And a few shout outs:**

Krazy Kris has put a song fic up onto our account. Take a look, it's pretty great. Don't forget to check out her story _Harry Potter and the Dragon of Magic_ under the name Phalanx Dragon. That's awesome also.

I am going to be putting a stand-alone fic up, take a look if you want.

There is an awesome two-part fic out, completed, by The Frog called _Scars of War_. It wonderful. 

Thank you all for sticking with this story for so long, don't forget, I promise it will be completed!

Remember to review and thank you all!

TTYL,

Someone2


End file.
